Unexpected
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Sakura finds out she's pregnant and wonders how Kiba will take it. They're both only 18 so she's worried about how he will react to having kids so young. But she should be more worried about the clans dark secret that will affect hers and her child's life
1. Chapter 1

Sakura stared at Tsunade in shock, bright green eyes were wide and she felt herself stop breathing. "I'm what?" she asked again, hoping she had maybe just heard her wrong. She had her suspicions for a week now but hearing the Hokage confirm it was a different thing.

Tsuande tried giving Sakura her doctor façade, trying to treat this thing like she was just another patient but this was her apprentice and she couldn't do it. "You're pregnant." She said those two words again and watched the pink hair girl touch her stomach, confirming for herself that there was a baby inside her.

"I…how…we…this…" Sakura couldn't form sentences. Her mind had become one nig blank. She was pregnant? She was having a baby? She was going to be a mother? "I don't believe it."

"Believe it," Tsuande went over to the girl, putting one hand on her head and tried giving her an encouraging smile. "I know you're probably scared but you don't have to be. You have people that love you and will support you."

"Kiba…" Sakura tried speaking her boyfriend's name but couldn't. The two had been dating for three years now and their recent times together resulted in her requesting the Hokage to look at her body. It had been their anniversary a few weeks ago and the two spent it together in a cabin up in the mountains. They spent three days together before leaving and those three days/nights were spent mostly naked and in each others arms. "How do I tell him?" Although they had been dating for three years they were both only eighteen. They were still too young to have a child but yet she was pregnant with one.

"Simple," Tsuande brought a chair over to sit down in front of her apprentice. "You tell him straight out. He and his whole family will most likely smell it on you before you even speak so that's why you need to tell him," she told the young girl, arms crossed over her chest. "If Kiba finds out you hide something like this from him then it will cause a lot of fighting between you two and that's not what you need."

"I know, but still…" Sakura whined, her hands running through her short pink hair. Kiba had told her that he liked her hair short so she kept it short for him. She liked it better that way herself but hearing the person she loved tell her that made her feel special. "How do I tell him?" she set her hands in her lap and leaned her head back to look at the ceiling.

"Wait a minute," Tsunade stood up from her chair. "Sakura, what's on your neck?" she went over to the pink haired girl and pulled down the part of the fabric that was covering her neck.

"I assumed it was a bruise I had gotten from sparing with Naruto," Sakura answered honestly. "It didn't hurt so I figured I'd let it heal with time."

Tsuande stared at the mark on Sakura's neck and let out a long sigh. "Now this makes sense," she walked back to her chair and grinned. "That's no bruise. You're boyfriend marked you and that's most likely what caused you to become pregnant so fast."

"He…marked me?" Sakura's hand touched her neck, fingers running over the mark she had believed to be a bruise.

"It happens when an Inuzuka finds a person they want to mate with. When they do mate the male Inuzuka will bite down on his mate's neck, pouring in their blood and chakra that will cause a mark to appear on their neck. It's their version of a wedding ring." She explained how the ritual went and Sakura was gasping at the end. She remembered Kiba biting her back at the cabin but she just assumed it was something that he liked doing. She hadn't known he was marking her as his mate.

"He didn't tell me," she huffed and crossed her arms. She would have liked to have known that he was marking her. "I just thought he was biting me for fun. I didn't know he was marking me." She told their Hokage. She was upset that Kiba had not told her what he was doing to her during their time together and she wondered what else he did to her that involved marking her.

"Well it could be that he hadn't been aware of it at the time and was going on instincts." she stood up and stretched, heading towards the door to go back to her office.

"Or…?" Sakura knew her mentor Tsunade had much more to say.

She did and gave Sakura a big grin. "Or the boy's so helplessly in love with you that his marking you was his way of asking you to marry him. By you allowing it means you accepted it. So congratulations, you're going to get married and have a baby!" she shut the door just in time as a clipboard was thrown by an angry Sakura.

"This isn't funny!" she cried at her teacher. She was not amused that Tsuande had been making everything sound like it was a pleasant joke. It wasn't. This was a serious matter and Sakura had to handle it like a serious person should. "What do I do?" she laid back down on the examining table and sighed. She hadn't been expecting this and wasn't even sure if she wanted this baby. Of course she wanted to be a mother but did she want to be one this soon? She wasn't sure and put her hands on her stomach. Kiba was away on a mission so she had time to decide what she would do. For now though she would go home and take a much needed nap. All the information she had been told had overworked her mind and now Sakura just wanted to sleep.

She wanted sleep but her stomach suddenly wanted something else and Sakura ran. Going home to sleep had been her plan but the minute she sat up her stomach churned and she vomited in the nearest waste basket. "Morning sickness," she groaned out, emptying the rest of her breakfast in the waste basket. "This isn't going to be fun."

"It never is," she had been surprised to hear Shizune's voice, her smooth hands holding her hair back as she vomited. "Lady Tsunade told me of your conditions and wanted me to make sure you were doing fine by yourself. I guess I came at a good time." She tried to lighten the moment but Sakura only replied with another heave of her stomach.

"This sucks." She breathed out once she felt she wasn't going to hurl anymore.

"I know," Shizune has seen more than enough women suffering from morning sickness and other symptoms that come with being pregnant. "Come on, I'll take you to see Lady Tsuande. I'm sure she'll have something to calm your stomach." Sakura didn't have it in her to argue and let the woman bring her to the Hokage Tower. Sakura had her resting on Shizune's shoulder, her mind was spinning too much for her to walk on her own and she didn't care if people were staring. She was just amazed that her legs were still working despite how weak she felt.

"Shizune?" she called to the woman, they were inside the Tower now and no one was around them. "How long does morning sickness last again?" she had studied this when she first became a medic ninja but her mind was too fuzzy for her to remember.

"A few weeks, sometimes even months." Shizune said and Sakura groaned. She didn't want to feel this way for months.

"I'll get Kiba for this." She muttered mostly to herself. Eyes glaring at the floor as she thought of her boyfriend that not only marked her without telling her but now he got her pregnant and she was forced to vomit who knows how many times during the day.

"Just relax," Shizune opened the Hokage's door and let Sakura sit in one of the chairs that were in front of Tsuande's desk. "I brought in Sakura and it seems her morning sickness has already started."

"I see," Tsuande gave her apprentice an apologetic smile but Sakura just shrugged it off. She felt too horrible to feel anything. "Well I found out that Kiba is coming home early so you'll be seeing him very soon," Sakura would have jumped in her seat if she wasn't sure that it would cause her to throw up all over again. She hadn't expected to see Kiba so soon. "There's more, Kiba's mother seems to have picked up on your scent and wants to know if you are indeed pregnant. She wants to talk with you once Kiba returns to the village."

She didn't know if she should be happy he was coming home early or frightened. She didn't know how she was even going to tell him. She was nervous about telling him about their sudden baby and worried he might even leave. _"My head hurts." _with every thought spinning out of control in her mind and her body still adjusting to the pregnancy, Sakura couldn't keep her balance and fell to her knees. Her shoulder bumping against Tsunade's desk. "Great," she groaned, frowning when she saw a little blood start to spill. It was only a little cut, it wouldn't require her to use a lot of chakra, she only needed to run her finger over the wound to heal it. But when she went to heal it the wound glowed a light green color, like her healing chakra, and healed on its own. "What on earth?" she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sakura? How did you...?" and apparently neither could Shizune

"So the rumors are true." Although it seemed Tsuande could. "I've heard rumors about strong medical ninjas when pregnant their bodies heal all injuries at will. Almost as if the baby inside them know their mother is hurt and wants to help them."

"So the baby inside me has control of my chakra?" Sakura didn't mind too much that she could heal at will but hearing someone else had control of her chakra made her a little nervous.

"That is correct. As long as you're pregnant all your wounds will heal without you having to lift a finger," Tsunade placed her chin on top of her hands, suddenly turning serious. "Now I know this probably sounds like a good thing but if you're not careful all your chakra could get used up and you and the baby will die. You're at an even greater risk since you're so young."

Sakura gulped before speaking. Her voice came out in a low and hesitant tone. "What if I got an abortion?" she had said the word before so other women that came into the hospital but saying it now made her feel so dirty.

"You can't," Both Tsuande and Shizune jumped at her. "Abortion is not in an Inuzuka's vocabulary. If you're pregnant with their child you're having the baby. There are only very rare circumstances for a person to abort a child in that clan and it hasn't been done in centuries." Tsunade talked in what Sakura called her Hokage tone. She was all business when she spoke like this and while she respected her when she spoke she was also a little scared of her at the moment.

"Tell me," Shizune came and rested her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Do you want an abortion?" she down into the girl's green eyes, searching for any signs that would tell her what she wanted for her and for the baby she had growing inside her.

Sakura looked at Shizune, then at Tsuande, and then at her own stomach. Both her hands came up the small belly she still had and took a deep breath. If she concentrated enough she could feel the small amount of chakra that was a mixture of hers and Kibas. "No, I want to keep this baby." There was no sign of hesitant in her voice. Sakura would keep this child and love it forever.

"Good," Tsuande leaned back in her chair and smile. "Now you just need to tell Kiba."

"Tell me what?" All three women jumped when they heard who had come into the room. Kiba, followed by Akamaru, had silently come into the room to listen in on their conversation. He only heard the ending but knew they were talking about him.  
>"What's going on?" he looked over the room at their Hokage, at her apprentice, and at his girlfriend. "Sakura," he beamed when he saw his girlfriend and ran to her, picking her up in his arms and spinning her around the room. He hadn't seen her in a week and he missed her. "I'm back." He kissed her forehead and pulled her in his arms, waiting for a kiss back. He had missed his girlfriend after not seeing her for a week and he wanted attention and affection from her.<p>

Sakura however was frozen in his arms. "Welcome back." She said weakly, not sure if she should be happy or worried about his sudden return. She was glad he returned but she was also nervous because his sudden return meant she had to tell him. While she would love raising a child with Kiba, she loved him, she just wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father. He loved being out in the open air, fighting rouge-nin, and training. Having a baby would mean staying up late and being with it 24/7, so training and missions would have to be put on hold. _"What do I do?" _she wondered, her mind spinning again.

"Sakura?" Kiba looked down at her, his slit-like eyes filled with worry and concern for her. When they had began dating he was the same height as her but somehow he just kept growing until he was a head taller than her. Her head just reached his neck and he could put his chin on top of her head and always seemed to make fun of her for being shorter than him now. Back in the academy she was the taller one and now he was getting her back. "What's wrong? You're acting strange and…" he put his nose in her hair, taking deep breathes that made her shiver. "Your scent is different." He sniffed her again and Sakura's heart started to race. He was going to find out.

"Kiba," she moved his nose out of her hair and looked up at him. Tsuande was right, she had to tell him before he found out from someone other than her and then she'd be in bigger trouble. "I'm pre-" she opened her mouth but quickly covered it with her hands. She ran to the Hokage's desk, dropped to her knees, and threw up in the waste basket she had brought with her from the hospital. It seemed the morning sickness was still with her and she groaned.

"Hey," she felt his large hands on her back, rubbing circles to calm her down. Akamaru was there too, licking her legs and whimpering. "Are you alright?" he moved some of her hair out of her face and Sakura could still see the worry in his eyes.

She gave him a small smile and asked him to help her stand. She would tell him and not worry about his reaction. She was having a baby and it was Kiba's. "I'm pregnant." She said it, no worry or fear in her voice as she spoke. She told her boyfriend she was having his baby and now she just needed to wait and see what he thought of it.

Kiba's body stiffened at her words, eyes went wide and his hands that held her were shaking. He didn't speak but instead put his nose in her hair and in her neck, taking in her scent with deep breathes that it was making Sakura laugh at the feeling of it. Her laughing pulled him away from her neck and he looked in her eyes, making sure she wasn't lying to him. "You are? With mine?" his voice was low and Sakura nodded, saying he was the father. "I…" he put his hands on her hip and took a step away from her. Sakura's heart throbbed when he pulled away put it stopped when her feet were no longer on the ground. "Yahoo!" he spun her around the room, cheering and laughing that they were going to be parents. "We're parents! We're having our own kid!" he kept spinning her around and Sakura had joined in on the cheering before her stomach decided to ruin the nice moment. She kicked Kiba away from her and went back to throwing up in the poor waste basket.

"I don't like this." She sighed, pulling her head out of the basket and sat down on the ground in a defeated slump.

"You're going to have to get use to it," Tsuande came around and helped pull her apprentice to her feet. "It just comes with being pregnant, but don't worry. It'll get easier." She gave her a big grin that scared Sakura.

"It had better." Sakura huffed, crossing her arms and wishing that her dizziness would just disappear. She couldn't work if her mind wasn't clear and she was going to continue working at the hospital. She would just be assigned to the area of doctors that didn't use chakra or be bumped down to a nurse. Either way she was still working at the hospital and nothing was stopping her.

"Sakura," Well one thing might. Kiba wrapped his arms around her stomach and his head on her shoulder while he gave her the widest grin she had ever seen. "Let's go. We gotta tell ma about this. She and everyone else in our clan will love this!" he was already pulling her to the door.  
>"Our clan?" Was she hearing wrong or did he say it was their clan? She wasn't an Inuzuka; she would be part of his family after she married him.<p>

"Of course. You're having my kid so you're an Inuzuka now. Not to mention my mark." He touched the part of her neck that he had marked and was happy when he saw it was fully developed and was easy to see.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me you marked me by the way." she gave him a look that said she was annoyed he hadn't told her what he was doing. He somehow missed the look and just continued to drag her to the door. He wanted to get home fast so he could tell his family the great news. "Wait a minute, Kiba," she stopped him just as he opened the door and tried to walk out. She had gotten out of his embrace and took his hands in hers. "Are you really happy about this? I mean we're both only eighteen, are you sure you want us to have this baby this early?" she had to be sure he wasn't just going along with it because he felt like he was responsible for it happening. He would stay with her because he wanted to stay, not just because he felt like he had too.

"I want it," The hands she was holding pulled her forward into his arms and he hugged her. She gave a happy sigh and let him hold her. She was so glad that he wanted this baby too. "Besides, it's normal for most Inuzukas to have kids at this age. We usually mate and have our first litter of pups after the marking goes on for three days." She nodded saying she understood but suddenly froze up.

"Three days?" she remembered their anniversary and how it lasted for three days. That was when Kiba marked her and it was around that time that she had become pregnant. She was starting to put two and two together. "Did you plan this?" she cried out. No way was all of that just by coincidence; they had done everything that he said the people in his clan did to mate. He planned to get her pregnant?

Kiba didn't answer her, he only smiled and laughed. "Come on, mother is waiting for us." He pulled her out of the office by her hands and Akamaru was pushing her from behind. They wanted her to hurry up so they could go to the Inuzuka Compound.

"Dammit Kiba, answer me!" Sakura tried again and again to get her answer but he wasn't saying anything. He just kept pulling her down the road to his home.

* * *

><p>"Lady Tsuande," Shizune held Ton-Ton in her arms. After the screaming the frightened pig jumped up in her arms for protection. "Do you think he really planned that?" They could still hear Sakura screaming for answers and Kiba just ignoring her.<p>

"Shizune," Tsuande took a sip of her sake and looked over a file that was on her desk. "Not even I would take that bet."

* * *

><p>"Would you just tell me already?" She cried out again, arms crossed over her chest as she glared at her boyfriend that she swore got her pregnant on purpose.<p>

"What does it matter now?" Kiba had both his arms around her stomach and he didn't seem like he was going to let go anytime soon. "We love each other and we're having a baby so let's just be happy with our little miracle of life here." He cooed into her stomach. Both his hands rubbing tiny circles and making her laugh at the feeling of his hands on her stomach. It was hard to stay mad at him when he was acting like this.

She should just be glad he wanted the baby and wanted to be with her. "Fine, but let me ask you one more thing," She turned her head around to look at him, her eyes full of questioning and his full of happiness. "Why are we riding Akamaru?" Right now they were walking along the streets of the village, both of them on Akamaru's back and everyone was staring at them. It was making Sakura uncomfortable and she wanted to walk on her own two feet.  
>"Because you're pregnant," he pulled her closer to him, her body being nearly consumed by his larger one. "I can't have anything happening to you or our baby."<p>

His logic annoyed her. "Kiba I'm only three weeks pregnant, the baby doesn't even have feet yet," She tried getting out of his grip to walk but he only pulled her back, saying she had to take it easy. "Walking isn't going to kill me. Besides it'll be easier for me to give birth if I exercise and move around when I'm pregnant." She explained to him. When a woman moves around while she still can her body will build up strength and be able to handle the strain easier when the time comes to give birth.

"Don't care." He ended their discussion there and Sakura was becoming more and more annoyed at him. He'd better not treat her like a helpless little girl or she'll make sure this baby will be there one and only.

"Fine, but I'm still working at the hospital." She was not going to let him control her. Just because she had a baby inside her didn't mean she had to just sit on the couch and not do anything. She was going to let him know that and she did. He looked like he was going to argue with her but shut his mouth once he saw the look she was giving him. Her eyes were glowing red and her scent was screaming annoyance. If he ever wanted to touch her again he'd better listen to her.

"Fine," he sighed, knowing this was a battle he'd better let her win. "But I'm dropping you off and picking you up everyday until you go on maternity leave." His voice said he would do it whether she agreed or not. She didn't argue and would let him take her to work everyday; at least he was letting her go to work without to much of a fight.

They finally arrived at the Inuzuka compound and Kiba had carried Sakura to the door until she kicked him the face to put her down and he let her walk the rest of the way into the kitchen where his mother was. They both greeted the woman who was busy making tea when she stopped once she caught a certain scent. She stopped what she was doing and her and Kuromaru walked over to Sakura and started sniffing her. "You're pregnant." They both said and Sakura nodded.

"Yes, we are!" Kiba cheered, wrapping both arms around her and Sakura groaned. She really hoped he wasn't going to run around the village and shout out to everyone about her situation. She could already see her teammates coming to kill him and Ino coming to kill her for not telling her.

"Congratulations," Tsume shook hands with Sakura before turning to her son and punched him across the face. "You moron!" she yelled at her son who was holding his bruised cheek. "What did I say about marking her without telling her? If you're going to do that then let her know so she is prepared and doesn't try to terminate the child." She pointed at Sakura's still flat stomach that held the future generation inside.

"Sakura wouldn't do that!" Kiba jumped to his feet when those words left his mother's mouth. "Would you, Sakura? You want this child just as much as I do." He and his mother both looked at the pink-haired kunoichi in the room.

Sakura gulped. "Well the option did come up," she thought about being honest with him. It was usually better than lying to him but by the looks he and his mother wore she might have been better off lying. Both Inuzukas and their companion's faces darkened and their eyes were glowing red, burning with rage at the thought that she wanted to terminate the unborn Inuzuka. "But I turned it down. I said I'm keeping the child!" she shouted out quickly before she was attacked. Angry Inuzukas were scary and she didn't want to face any of them.

"Good." All four faces lit up and smiled.

Sakura sighed and sat down in the closet chair. _"Lady Tsuande was right. Abortion is not in their vocabulary." _They had been upset when she told them the option had come up, she didn't want to know what they would do if she actually agreed to it. _"Kiba would probably kidnap me and not let me go until I became pregnant again." _She meant to make it a joke but she couldn't. If she had gone with the other option than she was sure he would take her to some place not even the Anbu could find and not let her leave until she was pregnant again. She shivered at the thought.

"Now then, we need to start making preparations." Tsume and Kuromaru went back into the kitchen to get the tea and snacks.

"Preparations?" Sakura asked from her seat. Kiba sat down next to her and Akamaru was lying by their feet. Both male Inuzukas were right up next to her and didn't seem like they would be moving. _"I guess personal space isn't in their vocabulary either." _She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea.

"For our wedding," Kiba had one arm wrapped around her shoulders and his other was holding her free hand under the table. "With it you'll become an official Inuzuka and I can take over the clan, making sure our child's future is a good one."

His words made her think again. "You really did plan this, didn't you?" his tried giving her an innocent smile but she has seen more than enough of those from Naruto when he was trying to hide a prank he did. Kiba had indeed planned this.

"We'll have to tell your parents and all are friends," Kiba began, once again ignoring her question but Sakura already knew. Oh well, no point in arguing now. "We'll have an official ceremony in front of the elders and the Hokage and then we have a big fun wedding with our friends." His mother handed him a red book that held dates and times in them that the elders would be willing to attend.

Sakura had just reached for her third cookies when he said that, although she had just eaten lunch not more than twenty minutes ago she was suddenly starving. "We're having two weddings?"

Kiba nodded his head, face buried in the book as he tried picking a good date. "One is an old Inuzuka tradition. Only those of our clan and the Hokage will be allowed to oversee it, so that means your parents and our friends can't come. So I thought having one right after it would make up for it." He circled a date in the book and handed it back to his mother.

"That's very thoughtful," she reached over and kissed his cheek. She was no longer mad at him and was happy he was enjoying himself with this. He really seemed like he wanted to be a father despite the age and she was glad. She didn't want to chain him down and keep him away from something he loved. "I love it." She leaned into his hold and sighed when he wrapped both arms around her.

"I thought you might." He whispered into her hair, kissing her head. The two seemed to really fit each other and Sakura was so glad she had found this man.

"So when's our wedding?" she wanted to know how much time she had to tell her parents about the official ceremony and the one they would be allowed to attend.

"Tomorrow night." He spoke out happily, taking another whiff of his mate's scent. Smelling her and their child was amazing.

"Tomorrow!" Sakura, Tsume, Kuromaru, and Akamaru all jumped. They looked at Kiba as if he was crazy and he was just sitting there grinning like an idiot.

"Yep," He just sat there grinning not seeing the anger and shocked looks his family and Sakura were giving him. "Under the light of the full moon tomorrow we'll be married." He said it with such glee that Sakura couldn't stop herself. She punched him and sent him flying into the next room, out the window, and he hit the dirt floor of his front yard with a large thud.

Sakura panted from the rage she just released and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She went into the next room and looked out the window she had broken and at her boyfriend, or was he her fiancé now, and saw he was rolling on the ground in pain. Akamaru had run out of the house to be by his master's side. She felt a little guilty for how hard she punched him and that she had broken a window in a house that wasn't hers. "The stupid fool deserved that," Kuromaru walked up to her and Sakura was a little surprised that she understood the canine but remembered she had Kiba's blood and Chakra in her now. So she should be able to understand nin-dogs now. "Don't feel too guilty. Tsume has punched him through windows before." The wolf like dog walked away after that and went back to his mistress.

Sakura just shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. "Tsume," she called to her future mother-in-law. "Would it be alright I go tell my parents now? I also want to tell Ino myself before we tell everyone else." she was sure that Kiba wanted to come with her but she was still upset with him and she wasn't sure if he could speak now after her attack. She had aimed for his jaw so he may not be able to speak properly for some time.

"Go ahead," she waved her off. "I'll take Kiba to the hospital to get his new battle scar looked at. You should probably go out the back or else he'll follow after you." The Inuzuka woman left the kitchen with her companion and walked out of the house. They picked up the groaning Kiba and jumped along the way to the hospital. Once she could no longer see them, Sakura snuck out the back like she was told and ran along until she was back in the streets of her village. Going out the back had less wind for Kiba to pick up her scent which meant she had a few minutes before he came searching for her.

She had gone to her house first and explained to her parents everything that was happening. They had not been happy that their only little girl was going to be a mother so soon but in the end they agreed and congratulated her. Of course she promised them that they could come to her wedding, and her father swore to walk her down the aisle. She had spent a few minutes just talking with her parents, nothing in particular just talking and enjoying their company before she left her house and headed to another destination. Now it was the hard part…telling Ino.

"This should be fun." Sakura rolled her eyes as she entered the Yamanaka flower shop and sat down at the counter with her best friend and explained everything she had just told her parents to her.

"You're what!" Ino's screech could be heard all over the streets and people were looking in to see what had caused the girl to scream like she had.

"I pregnant," Sakura nodded, holding her hands over her ears and trying to stop the sudden ringing that was going on inside her head. "Kiba and I are having a baby." She had known the blonde would be surprised but she didn't think it would be that much.

Ino's mouth and face resembled that of a fish that was trying desperately to get air into its body. "You…baby…Kiba…"

"Come on, Ino, form sentences, you can do it." Sakura urged her best friend to make real words before she had to go. She was sure Kiba was already out of the hospital after she punched him through the window and was either looking for her now or being held back by his mother. Either way she was short on time and needed for Ino to finish up.

"You're having a baby…?" it seemed to finally sink into the blonde's head. "Congratulation!" Sakura was engulfed in a giant hug and the ringing came back into her ear at the screaming. "I call dibs on being the godmother." She announced and Sakura didn't have it in her to argue. Her mind was spinning from the screaming and lack of air she just went through, Ino's hugs always did that to her.

"I just hope my teammates will be as supportive as you and my parents are." That was the one thing she feared. That her teammates would go out and kill Kiba after learning he got their only "little" girl pregnant and took away her innocents.

"Just leave them to me," Ino promised she would put them in their places if they crossed the line and Sakura was grateful for it. "So when's the wedding." Bright blue eyes sparkled at the thought of the wedding that would take place and Sakura already knew she was making a list of how she would be planning it.

"Tomorrow," she sighed remembering how Kiba had chosen the sudden day and her anger. "It's for Inuzuka's and the Hokage only but we're having another one that our friends can attend." She explained before Ino could go off on her and scream about how she was going to go to the wedding whether or not if she was an Inuzuka.

"That's good to know, I've had dibs on being your maid-of-honor for years now and I'm not about to give it up." The two girls laughed and began talking about the wedding that the others could attend. What flowers they would have, what kind of dress Sakura would wear, the kinds of food and drinks that she could have while she was pregnant and other things.

"Sakura," Kiba came in and interrupted their girl time. His cheek was no longer bruised up and he didn't seem to have lingering pain that came from the punch he had taken. Obviously Tsunade healed him, no one else other than the Hokage could heal up wounds created by Sakura. "Ma says she wants to talk to you about what's going to take place in the ceremony tomorrow." He had a big grin on his face and his eyes kept darting back and forth between Sakura's face and her stomach.

"_At least it's better than him staring at my chest." _she rolled her eyes at the thought and walked over to her fiancé.

"Kiba, darling…" Ino jumped over the counter and walked over to the smiling Inuzuka. A wide smile on her face as she stood in front of the tall male before her. "I would like to congratulate you on having a baby." She reached her hand out for him to take it.

"Thanks, Ino." Kiba gladly shook hands with her. He was proud that he and Sakura were having a baby and receiving thanks were something that boosted his ego even more.

"By the way," suddenly her grip on his hand increased and Kiba howled. "If you do anything to her or the baby you're going to wish you were born a woman." Her blue eye glowed red and her voice turned deep and dark.

Kiba was the Alpha of his clan but seeing Ino like this turned him into a shaking Omega. "Yes ma'am." The girl scared him sometimes and he wouldn't fight with her when she was like this.

"Good," the bright and cheery smile was back on her face as she turned around and hugged Sakura's stomach. "Now you be good little one. I don't want anything bad to happen to my godchild." She went back up to hug her best friend before going back to work in her family's flower shop.

Once Sakura was out of her grip Kiba grabbed her hand and all but ran out of the Yamanaka flower shop. He and Akamaru didn't like it when she acted like that, mostly because they couldn't read her body language and she could go from nice to scary in seconds. "You promised Ino she could be our child's godmother?" he asked Sakura once they were a safe distance away.

"You want to go back and tell her she can't be?" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and leaned into his touch. His had one arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No really," he gave her a sheepish grin that told her Ino scared him more than she had first thought. "You friend is scary."

"Just wait until my team hears about our little surprise," she put a hand to her stomach and smiled when she felt the different chakra coming from it. "Well it was a surprise for one of us; the other seemed to have expected all this to happen." She looked up at him and he gave her another sheepish grin.

"I couldn't help myself," he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you and I wanted to be with you." He stopped them from walking and kissed her mouth, arms wrapping around her small body that held his child inside.

Sakura leaned into the kiss and sighed. She had to admit even though she was young she wanted this child just as much as he did. "Next time ask me to marry you before you get me pregnant." She whispered into the kiss.

"Okay!" Kiba just grinned at her and the two set off for the Inuzuka compound where they would prepare for their wedding and for the birth of their first child.

* * *

><p>"Argh!" Sakura cried out in pain from another contraction that came from the long seven hour labor that she had gone into. She and Kiba married under the light of the full moon and in front of the entire Inuzuka clan, making them both official clan leaders. They had another one two months later for their friends to attend and it was a night full of dancing and laughter. Everyone had enjoyed themselves, even Sakura's team…after they threatened Kiba the same way Ino had. So they had lived their lives together at the Inuzuka compound peacefully, no wars going on or any other major battles so they had been able to enjoy living together. Even on the day Sakura's water broke and she went into labor they were happy, until a contraction came and she was screaming at her husband for putting her through this pain. "I'm going to kill you!" she threatened him all over again, one hand gripping the bed and the other gripping Kiba's. Tsunade had given him a special glove for him to wear so Sakura wouldn't crush his hand with her chakra. With her being pregnant she hadn't been able to use it as much and now it was all coming out and Kiba was starting to feel the effects of it.<p>

"Sakura, you're strong. You can do this." He encouraged her, tying not to whimper at the pressure being put on his hand. Any longer and it would break. He was thanking the Hokage over and over in his mind for giving him the glove.

"Shut up!" If she wasn't in so much pain she would have smacked him. The pain of birth was worse than she had thought it could be. The pain kept coming and it didn't seem like it would stop anytime soon. Her short hair was sticking to her face and neck because of the sweat that was dripping off her pained body.

"Come on, Sakura," Tsuande and Shizune had been her only midwives because they refused any other nurse to be in the room while she gave birth. "Just one more push." She nodded her head and with a loud groan she put all her strength and effort in getting her child out of her and into the world.

A loud cry told her she had done just that. She felt tears form in her eyes when she saw Tsuande holding up a crying baby being cleaned and wrapped in a small blue blanket. "Congratulations, it's a boy." The crying boy was handed to its mother and Sakura held him close to her heart. Shizune went over to heal Kiba's broken hand.

"Hi there," she whispered softly to him and instantly he stopped crying and snuggled close to her. It was like he knew who his mother was. "I'm so happy to finally see you."

"So am I," Kiba moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, one arm wrapped around Sakura's body as she leaned into him and he got a better look at his son. "What should we name this little one?" he ran one finger over the small red triangles that were on his son's face.

"Koga," Sakura held the boy close to her and smiled at him. "Koga Inuzuka."

"Koga?" Kiba thought over the name. "I like it."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura hummed lightly to herself as she walked down the park road that would soon take her to an open field full of blooming cosmos flowers. It had been five years since she and Kiba had their first child, Koga, and life couldn't be better for them. While Sakura had devoted herself to working fulltime at the hospital, Kiba had taken on clan leader with her and taking missions along with his team. Although she missed going on missions she was happy with her life, she had a loving husband and the cutest little five year old boy. Koga had gotten his companion Kiiromaru a month ago and right now he was with Kiba and his team in the middle of the field training and getting to know his companion better.

Sakura had a day off today and had been planning and spending the day at home, nursing her suddenly nauseous feeling body but she had been called into the Hokage's office about a strange disappearance about a statue that was hidden deep in one of Konoha's forest. She was told to tell the other Jounin to be on watch for it but she didn't see what was so important about an old statue. "I'd better hurry." She broke out into a soft jog; she didn't want to keep her husband and son waiting. She hadn't been able to see them that morning because of the Hokage and she wanted to see them. It was rare for Kiba to be off and she wanted to make the most of it.

"What the…?" she stopped running when she felt something fly over her. Her green eyes looking all around her but she saw no signs of anyone following her, she was the only one walking down the path but she knew she felt another presences. She didn't like this. She had no ninja gear with her; not taking missions and working at the hospital meant she didn't have to carry it anymore. She wore a magenta short sleeved t-shirt with the Inuzuka clan symbol on the back by her waist, a crimson skirt with black tights under it and boots that were similar to the ones she wore when she was still a Chunin. Even though she was no longer accepting mission she still carried her ninja headband with her in case she ever needed it. Now was that time. "Something's wrong." her hair was down and the wind blew it all around, one hand went to move the hair from her eyes. She tied her leaf headband around her head like she always used too when she was still going on missions. She jumped into the trees and ran faster to where Kiba and her son was, she had a bad feeling about this and she wanted to get to them fast.

* * *

><p>Kiba laughed along side with his teammates as he watched his son play with his companion. He was so proud of his boy that he couldn't help but allow a big grin to come onto his face whenever he saw him and Kiiromaru. Even though he was only five the two were already connected and bonding well together, Koga could even use some chakra to throw the stick farther when they played fetch. While the young Inuzuka looked a lot like Kiba when he was that age it was obvious he had gotten his mother's chakra skills and was already putting them to good use. "That's my boy." He ruffled his son's hair before lying down on his side, one arm propped up as he laid on it and watched his son run around the field again. Akamaru by his said as he watched the young pup bond well with his human companion. Kiiromaru was Akamaru's son and both fathers were watching their boys.<p>

"It seems Koga and Kiiromaru are doing well," Kiba looked up and smiled at Shino. He made his teammate Koga's god-father, Kiba had faith in Shino to raise his son should anything happen to him and Sakura. "If he keeps going at the rate he is, he should graduate from the academy early."

"Of course," he had a big grin on his face as he spoke. "He is my son after all so it's only natural he would be great."

Shino only sighed. "Let's just hope he also inherited Sakura's modesty." Shino said and Kiba grunted.

"Koga seems very happy." Hinata walked up to her two teammates, a small blush on her face as she smiled at the laughing boy.

Kiba nodded his head, sitting up and gave a big yawn. "He's proud that he got Kiiromaru so early and that their training is going well." Kiba watched his son once again, his sharp eyes following every move his son made and he was pleased to say that his running form was already looking great.

"Hey guys," The old Team Eight looked to their left and saw Shikamaru walking towards them. "Got a message from the Hokage."

"Naruto? What does he want?" Kiba sighed and stood up next to his teammates. He was glad his friend reached his dream but if he got called out on another mission he was going to hit the loud blonde man, he just got home from an S-Ranked mission two days ago. He didn't feel like leaving his family again so soon.

"Just passing on a message to every active Jounin in the village," Shikamaru handed the scroll to Shino and began to explain what he had been told. "Apparently a weird statue up in the northern forest was stolen or something. A traveler found some rumble there and a note attached to it so Naruto's asking everyone to keep an eye out for it." He told them what he had been told at the meeting that was held that morning. It was only a few Jounin at the meeting since Naruto was to busy to call an official meeting so it was up to Shikamaru and everyone else to spread the word.

"The northern forest?" Kiba felt his body stiffen. "What statue was taken?" he took in deep even breathes. He had a bad feeling about all this.

Shikamaru just shrugged. "I think it was called Ashitare."

"Ashitare!" Kiba and Akamaru froze when that name was spoken, fear showing clearly in both their eyes.

"Is something wrong, Kiba?" Shino asked, confused by his teammates sudden behavior.

Kiba didn't answer him; instead he turned around to his son and called out to him. "Koga! Come over he-!" It was too late. A sudden figure jumped down between Kiba and his son.

A wolf like howl was released and every tensed when they saw what was before them. A man if they could call him that covered in scars and fur was in the middle of the field, blood red eyes glowing at them, grayish blue fur that danced in the wind, and ripped green clothing running over his body. Claws and fangs shining in the bright yellow sun. "Inuzuka!" he growled out, sounding more beast than human.

"What is that?" Shikamaru gasped out, he had never seen anything like this before.

"That's Ashitare," Kiba and Akamaru were both growling at the wolf like man, already in a fighting stance. "After the First Great Shinobi World War all the clans were trying to come up with ways to make themselves more powerful, at the time Ashitare was the clan head. He wanted the Inuzuka clan to rule over Konoha but he didn't have enough power so he used a forbidden jutsu to combine his and his companion bodies together. The Inuzuka clan disapproved of his methods and tried stopping him but he was to strong so instead they sealed his body in stone and hid him deep in the forests of the village." Kiba explained to his friends who this beast before them was.

"So that statue that's been missing is this guy?" Shino asked and Kiba nodded. "How did he get out?" they all knew that if he was sealed in stone for all these years than the jutsu he was under hand to be powerful. Now the only thing that remained was how did he escape?

"I'm not sure," Kiba only growled again when he smelt the fear coming from his son. He wanted to go over there and protect him but if he moved now than Ashitare could get to him before he could. "He was supposed to stay sealed away forever."

"How come the village was never informed about this?" Shikamaru questioned, he had looked through every history book the village had and he had never once seen anything written about this guy.

"Because it was Inuzuka knowledge. Only those born into our family could know about it, the elders thought it would keep him from being released." He balled his hands into fists at the look that was on the ancient Inuzuka's face. Bloodlust. That was all that were in those red eyes.

A laughed came out from the beast like man and everyone shivered at how it sounded. It was more of a growl than a laugh. "Nothing lasts forever," Ashitare smirked at the four Jounin in front of him. "I can tell by your scent that you're the clan head, such a strong chakra coming from you," the wolf man put his nose in the air, a smirk coming onto his face and he turned around to face a frightened Koga. "But not as strong as your son." He was down on all fours, stalking towards him.

A kunai stopped him from moving any further. "Don't you dare touch my son!" Kiba growled at the beast man, his Alpha side coming out and Akamaru was ready to attack with him at any moment.

Ashitare only grinned at them. "I can see where he gets his chakra from, your mate must have delicious chakra as well to produce such a strong heir." Kiba froze when he mentioned his mate. Sakura was coming, he could smell her scent in the wind and he was worried about her showing up and finding Ashitare.

"What do you want?" Kiba growled, every one of his friends were ready for a fight. Shino had his bugs ready, Hinata had her Byakugan activated, and Shikamaru's shadow was inching closer and closer to the beast man.

"I want what I've always wanted," Ashitare was growling again, only this time much darker than before. "I wanted our clan to rise up as the true rulers of this village but my comrades turned on me, turning me to stone. We could have been rulers of this village but instead they sealed me away and let themselves become lap dogs to their Hokage," everyone was ready to attack, one more step and a fight would come. "I had the power than but being sealed away for all these years has drained me of my power."

"So what are you saying?" Shikamaru didn't like where this was going.

Ashitare only widened his grin. In a flash he had Koga and Kiiromaru in his hands, both were trying frantically to get out of grip they were in but they couldn't break free. "These two are very strong. If I make them become part of my body I can gain back the power I lost and finally take over this village."

"Not on your life!" Kiba and Akamaru attacked, both jumping into action. They tackled Ashitare to the ground, making him drop Koga and Kiiromaru, and the battle began.

"Koga, go hide!" Kiba called to his son, Akamaru barking to Kiiromaru to do the same.

"Okay." Koga stood on his short and shaking legs, picking up and putting Kiiromaru on his head before running off behind a tree. Although he was young his nose told him enough that the guy his father was fighting was very strong and bad and he needed to hide.

Once he saw his son was hidden Kiba went into action along with all of his friends. "Fang over Fang!" he and Akamaru were going at him, at full power to defeat this monster before he had the chance to hurt his son. So at full force he aimed the attacked at the enemy but only hit the ground instead.

"You missed." Ashitare was behind him, mouth grinning and not a scratch on him.

"What?" Kiba growled, he couldn't have missed him. Even at the speed he and Akamaru were going at he could still see where Ashitare was when he made that attack.

"You need to work on your speed if you want to catch me," Kiba only growled at the wolf man. "I can see you're strong," he disappeared from their sights and reappeared behind Kiba. "But not strong enough!" A kick to the head sent both Kiba and Akamaru into a tree, the force of it all causing the tree to break in half and them hitting the ground in a big thud.

"Papa!" Koga ran over to his father, small hands shaking his father's large shoulders to try and wake him up. "Wake up, papa." He called for his father, Kiiromaru barking in Akamaru's face as well.

"K-Koga," Kiba groaned out, his body shaking as he sat himself up. The hit he had taken knocked the wind out of him but he was able to recover from it. "Get out of here. Go find your mother and run." He told his son what he wanted him to do. With a deep breath he stood up with Akamaru by his side and the two Inuzukas marched out to where Ashitare was laughing at them.

"I see you're stronger than I thought. You certainly know how to take a beating." The wolf man only smiled more; he was having fun in this fight.

Kiba grinned at this. "Let's just say my mate has a temper. I've been hit much harder by her than you could ever hope to do." His words caused everyone to sweat drop. They knew of Sakura's tempered and of her hitting anyone who pissed her off.

"_Who would have thought all that hitting would help in battle?" _They all thought as they watched Kiba fight Ashitare again only for the wolf man to dodge every attack.

"He needs help." Shino ran out himself, bugs coming from his body and attacking Ashitare, blinding the beast.

"He's right, we need to help." Shikamaru and Hinata ran out to the battle ground themselves.

Each Jounin attacked the beast with all their strength, Kiba and Akamaru using Fang over Fang, Shino and his destructive bugs to try and drain him of his chakra, Hinata trying to use her gentle fist to block his movements, and Shikamaru trying his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Each one tried but failed by the speed Ashitare was going at, the man was to fast for any of them to see or land any attacks on him. "It's pointless," the beast man jumped in the air, avoiding another wave of attacks. "None of you will be able to catch me." He landed on all fours and ran at Koga, his fangs showing as he jumped at the frozen boy.

"Koga!" Kiba cried out, him and Akamaru putting all their chakra into their next attack and finally managed to get a hit on the beast. They sent him flying across the field and away from the shaking five year old boy. "I told you I won't let you touch my son!" Kiba growled out, standing in front of his son and his Alpha mode coming out. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his son.

"I see," Ashitare recovered quickly, blood red eyes watching Kiba with interest. "I was hoping to save this for your mate but it seems I have no choice," He looked at one of his claws for a moment before taking it in his hand and ripping off one claw from his left hand. A loud howl escaped him and his body began to shake, a black and blue aura radiating off him and he threw the broken claw to the ground. "I will make you disappear from this time!" he ran at them, his speed even greater than before that Kiba couldn't move fast enough to block it. Instead he pulled his son into a tight embrace and shielded him from whatever attack that was coming, Akamaru doing the very same.

"Kiba!" His friends called to him but he heard none of it. All he heard was the loud cry of Ashitare behind him and then felt the pressure of his claws running down his back. He cried out in pain, his mind spinning and blacking out just before his body disappeared. Akamaru doing the very same.

"H-He's gone." Hinata gasped out when she saw her old teammate just disappear into thin air. Her Byakugan was activated but she couldn't pick up any signs of Kiba or Akamaru anywhere.

"Whoa, what did he do?" Shikamaru had never seen a jutsu like that before. This was getting intense; the battle was going far worse than he had anticipated. They needed help.

"It's almost as if he erased them from existence." Shino was trying to understand the situation but he couldn't come up with any ideas on what just happened to Kiba.

A dark laugh could be heard. "I'll do the same to you," In a flash Ashitare was at the, his claws glowing black and he slashed at the three remaining ninjas in the field. All of them cried out in pain when the slash marks appeared on their body before they disappeared the same way Kiba had done. "And now it's your turn, little one." his eyes grew wide in excitement that he had won as he stalked towards the fear struck Inuzuka.

"Wha…What did you do to my dad?" Koga tried sounding brave, he tried showing no fear just like father had taught him but this man in front of him was scaring him. He wanted his father to still be with him.

"I just sent him on a nice little trip," Ashitare was getting closer but Koga's legs were frozen. He fell to the ground next to his shaking companion and his eyes were wide with the fear of this man coming closer to him. "However I would worry more about yourself than your father, little boy," he there, standing directly in front of Koga with his giant grin on his face. Showing off his sharpened fangs to the scared boy. "Now it's time for me to fulfill my destiny as the greatest-" he jumped away at the sudden chakra but was only blown away when the ground beneath him started to shake and cracked under the sudden pressure.

The smoke cleared and revealed and angered Sakura standing in front of her son. Her fist still on the ground and the giant crater in front of her showed how upset she was. "Keep your hands off my son!" Sakura was angry. How dare this beast try and hurt her son. She was going to make him pay for trying to harm a single hair on Koga.

"Mama!" the fear seemed to have left Koga at the arrival of his mother. He ran over to her and hugged her close, happy that she had come and would drive away the evil man. Kiiromaru was barking happy at her, tail wagging and jumping up and down at the arrival of Sakura.

"Koga, are you alright?" Sakura got down to her knees, hands on her son's shoulders as she checked him over for injuries. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw that he and his companion didn't have a scratch on him.

"I'm fine," he gave his mother a wide grin. "Papa and everyone protected me."

Sakura smiled at her son and pulled him into a hug. She was so glad to see that he was alright. "What happened to daddy?" she knew Kiba was with him. Kiba was protective of his son just as he was of her so there was no way he would just leave him like this. Especially if there was an enemy around.

Koga shook his head and frowned. "I don't know. He was here but that man over there made papa and everyone disappear." He pointed over to Ashitare. He was standing back up again, his head shaking away the dust and dirt that had gotten in his eyes when the attack had suddenly come.

"Woman, you'll pay for that," he growled at her but Sakura showed him no fear. She only glared at him and began putting on the gloves she always had with her. "Tell me are you this boy's mother?" he asked her, his nose twitching as he took in the smells around him.

Sakura stood on her feet, fixing the gloves on her hands. "And what if I am?" she wanted to know who was this guy and what he wanted with her and her son. _"More importantly what did Koga mean Kiba and everyone disappeared?" _she tried sensing for his chakra but she couldn't feel it anywhere in the park or anyone else's for that matter.

She received her answer with a giant cackle. "So they allowed a non-Inuzuka to marry our kind?" he gave a twisted laugh when he realized this. "Not only that but this half-breed has such strong chakra from a woman not born of our clan." The smile he wore annoyed Sakura. So what if she wasn't born into the Inuzuka clan, that didn't mean she was weak.

"Koga, stay back." She warned her son. She didn't know who this man was and she didn't care, he attacked her son, did something to her husband, and now he was laughing at her. This man in her mind was as good as dead.

"So you plan on attacking me? Well go on and try but I wouldn't coun-" Ashitare had to jump out of the way when Sakura charged at him, a fist full of chakra aimed at his head. With his speed he was able to jump into the air and see the damage of the attack, the tress that she had hit with her attack all crumbled to the ground and turned to dust. "Such power," he landed on his feet and looked on at Sakura's small body that somehow had released such a strong attack as that. "I can see now why our clan accepted you. With your strength you could rule over the entire village with an iron fist."

Sakura only scoffed at him. "No thanks. I have no intentions of ruling anything." she jumped at him, this time her legs were powered by her chakra but like last time he jumped out of the way and all that remained was a giant crater in the earth.

"Mama's strong." Koga and Kiiromaru both agreed as they looked on in amazement and shock as Sakura fought. He was used to seeing his mother heal others not fighting them. The most he's seen of her fighting was when she got angry at his father and sent him through the roof of their house.

Ashitare growled as he dodged more and more attacks, each of them full of Sakura's chakra. "Cha!" finally putting an equal amount of chakra into her hands and feet Sakura was able to catch up with him and land an attack on him. She only managed to hit his shoulder but it was enough to knock him off his feet and send him flying into a tree.

"That's what you get for messing with my family!" she panted out, pushing some of the hair out of her eyes as she readied herself for another attack that man come from the wolf man.

"You wench!" Ashitare jumped out, his eyes glowing from the anger he felt and Sakura gasped when she saw his body. The spot she hit, his shoulder was gone. She had blown it all off and all that remained was a giant chunk and cracks running up and down his arm.

"You're body…?" she had thought she felt something strange when she hit him. Something harder than human flesh.

"That's right," he held his broken arm in his other hand, panting from the pain that was spreading into his body. "After my clan turned me into stone my body began to become part of the statue that I was sealed in. My flesh and blood turn hard and cold and even my bones became stone. I'm what you would call a living statue."

Sakura raised her fists to him; she didn't like the look that was in his eyes. "If that's true than how did you escape?" she still had no clue who he was but from his story it sounds like he was sealed away inside a jutsu that turned his body to stone.

"The same way every villain escapes. When a fool seeking power comes and releases the seal that was placed under in hopes of gaining our power. It was the same for me. A young fool came to me, trying to gain the power I had but instead I consumed his body in order to live again." Well at least now she knew how he had gotten out of the jutsu he was under, now just to figure out who he was.

"What is it that you want?" she questioned him, hoping it would by her enough time to come up with a plan. _"If I can land even one hit on the guy than I can destroy his body but I need to get Koga out of here. It took all my chakra control to land that one hit on him." _She had to come up with something fast before he could escape and hurt her son.

A small grin came onto his face. "I know what you're doing," his words caused her blood to turn cold. "And I won't let you win!" he jumped away and aiming towards Koga. A howl escaping him as he was directly above the young boy and had his claws ready to grab the boy and win this fight.

His claws glowed black again but instead of slashing through flesh he was repealed by something hard. "I won't let you hurt my son." Sakura had both Koga and Kiiromaru in her arms, shielding them from the attacks that were coming. Ashitare only growled and continued trying to slash at her but he was repealed every time by her chakra. Sakura was able to spread her chakra around her body to make a shield so that he couldn't get through her or at her son.

"Impressive woman but with this you can't move and we both know you can't keep this up forever." Ashitare didn't stop, he kept clawing at her. Trying to break through her chakra shield and wait for the moment where he could get to her and the boy she was trying so desperately to protect.

"Mama." Koga looked up at his mother's face; worry was in his and his companion's eyes as they watched the woman before them protect them.

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you." She spoke softly, trying her hardest to keep the shield up and not break it from the pressure that kept coming onto her body. She pulled her son closer to her; she would protect him no matter what happened to her. She would not let this man have her son!"

"I've had enough of this," Ashitare brought down both claws and finally broke through the chakra shield that Sakura put up, making her fall to the ground with her son and his dog in her arms. He was grinning at them as Sakura only held on tighter, she would not let this man have them. "Time to end this." He raised one hand at them, his claws shining in the sun and blood eyes glowing once again.

"Enough!" Just as he went to attack them he was thrown away by a blue light and his body started to spark.

"Sasuke." Sakura gasped out when she saw her teammate standing before her, his sword out and aimed at Ashitare. The sword glowing from the lighting that it just released.

"Are you alright?" he asked them, his Sharingan activated as he stared at the man before him. The body was still sparking from the lighting that hit him.

"We're fine," Sakura stood to her feet, holding Koga and Kiiromaru in her arms. "Thank you." She sighed out. She was lucky Sasuke had come when he did or else she didn't know what could have happened to her and her son.

"Hmph," Koga and Kiiromaru growled. "Why'd he show up?" he asked his mother, slit like eyes glaring at the Uchiha. "Papa says he's a bad man."

"Koga," Sakura gasped at her son. "Just what has your father been teaching you?" she would have to talk to her husband when she sees him. Sasuke was not their enemy anymore and was a leaf shinobi again; he has been for the past seven years.

"Papa said he's a bad man and tried taking you away from him." Koga explained and Sakura groaned.

"I can't believe Kiba passed his jealously onto his son." She really was going to have to talk with her husband.

"You're really that surprised?" Sasuke asked her and Sakura tried coming up with a come back but this was actually nothing new for Kiba. Although Sasuke was their allay Kiba still had ill feelings over the fact that Sakura had been so in love with him during their childhood. "No." she sighed, she knew she couldn't argue.

"Uchiha," Ashitare growled, teeth bared as he stared at them. "An Uchiha helping an Inuzuka? My oh my, how the times have changed," he scoffed at them both, his claws ripping the flowers from the ground beneath him. "I did not expect this much to change but it seems this village only proves to be weaker than I believed if other clans can't relay on their own power to fight." He glared at the two shinobis in front of him and growled again, he needed to retreat. With a loud roar he slashed at the ground beneath him and disappeared in a bright light, the same way Kiba and the others had done.

"Where'd he go?" Sasuke had his Sharingan on but even with that he couldn't pick up any traces of the enemies chakra. It was like he was never there to begin with.

"I'm not really sure. Koga said the same thing happened to Kiba and everyone else," Sakura was worried; she didn't understand this new enemy and she wanted to know what happened to her husband and friends. Most of all though she was scared for what that beast wanted with her son. "We need Naruto."

"You're right," Sasuke sheathed his sword and looked around the area once more before deactivating his Sharingan. "He may have some documents we can look at, even if he doesn't we know that the enemy will have a harder time getting what he wants if there's more of us." Sasuke said but he was annoyed at this new opponent. It somehow new about his clan but he didn't have a single clue about what it was. He was hoping the documents in the Hokage tower would help them.

"He said he wanted Koga," Sakura held her son closer; she was so glad that she had made it in time. She would have never forgiven herself if she had come even a second late. "Sweetie, do you know what he wanted?" she didn't know how long that guy was with her son but she hoped most of the time he was with Kiba as well and he heard something.

Koga gave a small nod. "He said something about power and using me. I'm not sure what he meant but he talked about chakra a lot and being part of our clan." He told his mother everything he knew from the moment Ashitare appeared. Even at his young age he knew a bad situation when he sees one and he knew they were in trouble. He wanted his father to be with him but he still had his mother and he knew she was strong too.

"He's an Inuzuka?" Sakura was surprised by that. There were no Inuzuka markings on his cheeks that she could see so she hadn't thought of him as one, just a man that was more animal than human.

"He said his name was Ashitare and papa said he's a really bad man." Koga tried remembering what his father had said but he was too scared to really listen. The sudden appearance of the wolf man made his senses shut down and he was frozen in fear most of the time. He frowned at that and held tighter to his mother, his father always told him to be strong and he needed to do that now. With his father gone he needed to act like the man now.

"Ashitare?" Sakura and Sasuke never heard that name before in their lives. "Let's get Naruto and than head over to the Inuzuka compound." Hopefully Tsume or Hana could fill them in.

"Right." Sasuke nodded, checking the area one more time before saying it was clear and they jumped towards the Hokage building. Sakura holding tight to Koga and Kiiromaru the whole, no matter what happened to her she would not let go of her son. Even if it killed her, she would not let hold on him weaken and allow that beast to take her son.

"_Kiba, please come back soon." _She had faith in both her and her teammate's abilities to protect her son but she wanted her husband back. She needed him with her to feel complete and strong, she needed Kiba by her side just as much as she needed her son. She hoped by the end of this she could have him back by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Mirai means Future in Japanese

* * *

><p>"Shut up, Naruto," Kiba and Akamaru barked at the obnoxious blonde that he had the misfortune to run into. His team along with Team Eight had been helping repair a part of the village that was still in bad shape from the attack of Orochimaru. They had all decided to go out and get some food together when they had run into Team Seven and Kiba and Naruto got into an argument. "Just cause you beat me once doesn't make you stronger than me." He growled, baring his teeth and Akamaru showing his own. The dog was resting peacefully on his head before Naruto had showed up and made both Inuzukas angry.<p>

Naruto only scoffed and crossed his arms, trying to look tough. "Yeah right. I bet I can beat the both of you with my brand new att – Ow!" Naruto tried gloating at the new attack he had learned from Jiraiya but Sakura had punched him head before he could finish.  
>"Will you shut your big mouth already!" she scolded her teammate, she was annoyed and angered by his sudden gloating and she wanted him to stop talking. "I swear Naruto, I thought you would have stopped acting like such a child by now." She put her hands on her hips and sighed at her teammate. Sometimes he was such a little kid that she had to take care of but that was not what she wanted. She wanted to wait to settle down and marry before having a kid, to be in a long and good relationship before she and her husband had one, and there was just no way she wanted to a mother at such young age.<p>

"She's right," Sasuke had his hands in is pockets and looked both bored and annoyed at the same time. "You need to stop acting like such a loser." He really didn't enjoy it when his team acted like this. It just bothered him.

"Hey, you guys are supposed to be on my side." Naruto cried, still holding his head in pain from the wound Sakura had given him. He would have this bump for a while.

"You really are a pain," Sakura sighed again and moved in front of her teammate, she gave Kiba and Akamaru a small respectful smile. "I'm sorry about Naruto. You know much of an idiot he can be at times." She knew how to handle this situation without a big fight taking place.

Kiba finally stopped growling and nodded, "Whatever, I don't care what he says. I just don't like hearing him bad mouth me." Kiba crossed his arms and glared at the blonde behind Sakura.

"I know but…?" Sakura and everyone stopped when they saw a sudden bright light appear in front of them, they could see something was coming out of it and whatever it was it was screaming.

* * *

><p>Kiba felt the slashing of Ashitare's claws cut into his body, both he and Akamaru cried out when they felt their bodies begin to disappear. It felt almost like they were being dissolved into tiny particles and being taken away by a violent gust of wind. Kiba felt his mind go back to his son and he tried tightening his hold on him but his hands had passed right through the child's body and his entire being faded away from the world. He and Akamaru felt like they were falling down a giant spiraling hole and there was no bottom, the cries of his friends following his own and they were not far behind. Together they would continue to fall in this giant dark pit that held no bottom and scream alone in the darkness forever.<p>

"Argh!" Well the bottom finally came and Kiba came face first with the ground. Dirt was the first thing he tasted and he spat it right out in time for his three friends to land on both him and Akamaru. "Damn it," he muttered, once again face hitting the awful tasting ground. What had happened to him? He had never experienced anything like that before in his life and it left him feeling clueless and empty inside.

"Koga," he jumped to his feet when he finally noticed the missing scent of his son. Getting his friends off him, he and Akamaru jumped to their feet to fight Ashitare and protect their sons. "Koga!" he felt his breath get sucked back into him when he saw he was no longer in the open field but on one of the streets of Konoha.

"How did we end up here?" Hinata was just as equally confused and concerned as Kiba, she had no idea how they ended up in the streets of their village and that worried her. But what worried her more was that she couldn't pick up any traces of Ashitare's chakra.

"Perhaps his claws have a certain power in them," Shino suggested, remaining clam as always and trying to come up with an explanation. "He did use some kind of forbidden jutsu to combine his and his companion's bodies together, and for all we know he did even more before he was sealed away." It was all they had but it seemed like a good theory.

"Who cares how," Kiba didn't care how he got there he just wanted to know where Koga was. "That monster is with my son and I'm here! Who the hell cares how we got here!" he screamed in the bug-nin face, his Alpha side was coming out and it was screaming at him to go find Ashitare and protect his son.

"Now just calm down," Shikamaru came next and his Shadow Possession Jutsu was starting to activate, if he needed to he would use it on Kiba. "It won't do us any good if we all just start screaming at each other. I know you're worried about Koga but we need to figure out what the hell happened to us before we do anything." With a long sigh, he shoved his hand sin his pockets and stopped the jutsu before it could happen. All of this was such a drag and he really wished he had just stayed home and watched the clouds but he knew he needed to help his friends. Kiba most of all, his son was in dangerous situation at this very moment and he understood why he wanted to go running off but they need to be calm about this or it could do some serious damage to their side.

"Shikamaru is right, Kiba," Hinata came up and put one hand on her old teammate's shoulder. "We need you to calm down and help us." They all needed to focus if they were going to save Koga.

"You're right," Kiba hated it, he wanted to go out and save his son before anything could happen to the boy but his friends were right. If he left now in a wild rampage it would only cause more harm than good and he couldn't have that. He just barely got a hit on Ashitare when he was going at full power, he needed to focus and concentrate if he was going to beat the beast. "So what do we do first?" he turned to look at his teammates but found more eyes starting at them than he expected.

"What the hell?" Both Kibas screamed when they saw one another, their eyes traveling over the others body and the two Akamarus doing the very same. "Why are there two of me?" they both asked at the same time and were both equally confused.

"Damn," Shikamaru felt his brain start to twitch. "That creep somehow sent us into the past. What a drag." He ran one hand through his hair and saw that his past-self was doing the very same, having come to the same conclusion. _"Why do I get the feeling this is going to get really annoying?" _somehow seeing someone that looks exactly like you and doing the same thing as you sounded really annoying. _"This is going to more troublesome than it should be." _

"Whoa," Naruto was looking at the Kiba from the future, eyes wide with interest. "Look at them. They're really from the future."

"Amazing." Sakura gasped in wonder as she looked over the future-selves of her friends. Her eyes traveled over Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru and finally Kiba. Something about the future Inuzuka made her eyes linger on him longer than the other and he seemed to catch her staring, he held her gaze for a moment and she saw something in them she couldn't explain. An emotion she wasn't used to seeing and gasped when she saw him wink at her, a bright pink blush coming onto her face so bright that she had to put her head down before anyone saw her. Right now she really wished she had longer hair so it would be easier for her to hide her face.

"Knock that off," Mirai Shino slapped the back of Mirai Kiba's head and scolded him. "We can't reveal too much about the future or else we'll risk changing it to much. So you can't get to close to Sakura." He warned his teammate of the consequences that would come with interfering with the past. They needed to be careful while they were in this time, one tiny incident could change their whole future.

"I know that," Mirai Kiba gave a low growl, rubbing the back of his heard from where he had been hit. "It's just an Inuzuka instinct." He whined out. He didn't like that his friend had hit him but he knew Shino was right. He liked his future with Sakura and he needed to make sure that future happened so he had to pretend she meant nothing to him. That was not something he was born to do, Inuzuka's are passionate and protective of their mates so it would be hard to ignore her but he would just grin and bear it. He was strong and he could handle that, but what he couldn't handle was watching Sakura get all mushy over Sasuke. Even if they were in the past she was his mate and he was jealous that the Uchiha was getting the attention that was supposed to be only for him.

"Well ignore your instincts." Mirai Shino scolded him one more time, it was almost as if he read his thoughts, before they all turned their focus back on the group of their own and friend's past-selves.

"So cool," Kiba was looking at his future-self in amazement and excitement. "Look how awesome I am," he examined himself and Akamaru was doing the very same to his future. "This is great!" Both Inuzukas were happy with what they saw.

Mirai Kiba chuckled at his past, remembering how much energy he had back than. "Glad I approve of myself." He patted his old life on the head and grinned from ear to ear.

"So you're me, huh?" Shikamaru looked at his future and sighed. "Guess it could be worse." He had his hands behind his head and yawned. He wanted to go home and take a nap.

"Shikamaru," Ino came and slapped her lazy teammate on the back. "You should act better. You have a great chance at seeing your future, something others would kill for and you're acting as if it's nothing." The Yamanaka was screaming in his ears and Shikamaru only sighed again.

"Please tell me she mellows out with age." He really hoped he had that to look forward to in the future.

"I wish I could but it's not my style to lie to myself." Mirai Shikamaru told his past in a bored and tired tone. He wanted to get home quickly before any damage could be done to their time. Even with them being here had to change something.

"Man, what a drag." Shikamaru only sighed again and leaned against the near by fence. His eyes going up to watch the clouds and like that he was lost to the world and in his own world.

"Interesting," Shino looked at his future with interest. "I can feel you have ten times the amount of bugs I have and yet you hold no jar like father."

"It's a trick you'll learn soon enough." Mirai Shino told his past.

"S-So y-you're r-r-really me?" Hinata played with her fingers as she looked over her future. She was surprised by the long hair and the look in her future's eyes. They were different from hers.

"Yes, I am." Mirai Hinata smiled at her past, remembering the shy and fragile girl that she used to be. She was much stronger and a lot more confident now.

"Oh man, Hinata you look really pretty when you grow up." Naruto came up to stand next to the blushing Hyuga.

"P-Pretty?" Hinata gasped at Naruto's words and fainted only to have her future-self catch her.

"Ah! Hinata!" Naruto cried when she suddenly collapsed.

Mirai Kiba started laughing when he saw this. "Knock it off." Mirai Hinata pouted at her old teammate and with some of Sakura's help got her past to wake up.

"Sorry," Mirai Kiba gave a sheepish grin. "I didn't mean but it's been a while since I've watched you faint in front of Naruto. It brought back some good memories." He grinned again, remembering a few moments when he witnessed his shy teammate faint in front of her crush.

"Maybe good for you." Mirai Hinata pouted again; she had been able to stop stuttering a while ago. While she did still do it from time to time she was glad that now was not one of those times. It meant she could speak to Kiba properly and tell him how much he was upsetting her.

Everyone started laughing at this, while this was all strange it also felt a little normal. After all they were still talking to their friends; there were just four extra ones that were a bit older. "Hey, what's that?" Sakura pointed to a red stone that was on the ground behind Mirai Kiba and Akamaru. She walked around them and picked up the glowing red stone only for her to drop it just as she touched it and held her hand in pain.

"Sakura," Mirai Kiba was by her side in an instant as was Akamaru, Shino's words were forgotten the moment they saw her in pain. "Are you alright?" he held her small hand in his own and gave a soft sigh of relief when he saw there was no harm done to it.

"I'm okay, it was just really hot." Sakura told Kiba and blushed when she saw how close they were. His face was so close to hers, every breath he took hit her face and she could smell his natural scent with ease. She jumped away from him and hid behind Ino, something she hadn't done since she was a little girl.

Mirai Kiba gave a light chuckle at her reaction and liked the effect he was having on her. It gave him some pleasure that she liked him; even now he could tell by her scent that she was attracted to him and it was making her become shy and confused. _"Maybe I can talk to my past self and get her to go out with the me of this time? I did have a crush on her in this time period so it shouldn't be too hard to convince the Kiba of this time to ask Sakura out." _he had a sly grin on his face, one that both Mirai Shino and Shikamaru smacked off his face.

"No," they knew what he was thinking just by the look he was wearing on his face. "You can't change the future." They warned him again and Mirai Kiba groaned.

"You guys suck," he frowned, upset of his plans of getting with Sakura faster were rejected, and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and picked up the burning red glowing stone. He was shocked to find the stone had cooled down and he felt no burning sensation like the one Sakura had felt when she touched it. Even with the cloth in his hand he should have felt something. "What is this?" he asked his friends, he had never seen something like this before in his life and he wanted answers. This whole day was just making him more and more confused and wanting answers.

"I'm not sure." Shino had no answers for this and neither did his friends. Everyone was just as lost and confused as him when it came to the stone and their sudden time traveling adventure.

"I don't know why but I feel like I know what this is." Mirai Kiba put his other hand on the stone, his fingers running over the cool gem just as it started to shine once again and shot a ball of light in front of them. Voices and images started to form from the ball of light and before long they were watching a clear picture of Sakura and Sasuke running together through the streets of Konoha, a young Inuzuka child and companion in Sakura's arms.

"Koga!" Mirai Kiba was so relieved to see not only his son but his wife were both fine.

"Thank goodness they're alright." Mirai Hinata gave her own sigh of relief when she saw them.

"It seems Sakura was able to make it in time." Mirai Shino gave his own nod of relief at seeing his god-son alive.

"At least we can relax a little," Mirai Shikamaru sighed, hands in his pockets and he slouched. "As long as Koga is with Sakura than we don't have to worry so much."

"Speak for yourself." Mirai Kiba muttered and Akamaru gave a low whine. They were both still worried, now not only for Koga and Kiiromaru but now for Sakura as well. It was their jobs as Alphas of the pack to protect their family and just standing around doing nothing was eating away at them on the inside.

"Whoa, is that Sakura?" Naruto gasped in amazement. "She looks so cool!" you could already see the hearts in his eyes and Mirai Kiba growled again. Another thing about this time that bothered him, Naruto was in love with Sakura and had no problems expressing it. That did not bold well for him, Sakura was his wife and he couldn't do a single thing about Naruto flirting with her in this time period. _"I can only hope I don't go insane from this." _It would take everything he had not to pounce on the boy for even dared to look at his woman in such a way.

"Wow," Sakura looked at the image of her future self. "I don't believe it." She was a little surprised to see that her hair was still short but the look she had was one that she liked. It looked right on her.

"Hey, who's the kid?" Kiba asked his future self. "I don't recognize him."

"Um…" Mirai Kiba looked to Shino for an answered but he received only a shrug of the shoulders from the guy. "A future Inuzuka. You'll meet him soon."

"Yeah, in about five years," Mirai Shikamaru had an amused grin on his face. "Then you'll have another five years to get to know him very well." It wasn't often he could have this much fun on such a serious mission so he didn't want to miss the opportunity.

"Shut up." Mirai Kiba growled at his supposed friend. _"He had the nerve to scold me about changing the future but he's doing the same. Shikamaru, I swear if you screw up my future I'll screw with yours!" _he vowed that if they went back and his future was changed than he would make the Nara suffer.

"Is he okay?" Shikamaru asked his future self when he saw the Kiba growl and get angry at nothing.

Mirai Shikamaru only shrugged again. "He'll be alright," he walked towards the red gem and tried picking it up so he could examine it more but it burned his hand the moment he touched it. With a sharp breath he pulled his hand away from the stone and stepped back. "So only Kiba can touch it?"

"Seems that way," Mirai Shino came to stand besides him. "Well the one we fought was a member of the Inuzuka clan so it makes sense that those outside the clan can't touch the stone."

"Man, what a drag," Mirai Shikamaru sighed and looked at the imagines he was seeing. Sakura and Sasuke were running together and Koga was holding tight to his mother and his companion during the whole sprint. By the way they ran said they had fought Ashitare and now they wanted to get away before they met him again. _"Probably on their way to get Naruto," _That was good. With Naruto fighting meant they wouldn't have to worry so much. _"Well some might." _He spared a quick glance at Mirai Kiba and saw that he was staring up at his wife and son with worry.

"Would you relax," Mirai Shikamaru sighed again and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Koga will be fine. He's with Sakura and we both know she'll protect him from any harm that comes their way." He needed Kiba to focus on what was going on now instead of other things if they were going to get back to their time.

Mirai Kiba looked at his family one last time before bending down and picking up the stone, it never burned his hand and the imagines disappeared as soon as he touched it. "Yeah, you're right."

"Good," Mirai Shikamaru was glad he listened to him and smiled.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Sakura asked, looking at the four future shinobis.

"We should probably go and report this to Lady Hokage." Mirai Shino suggested.

"Yeah, hopefully she'll be able to help us with this mess." Mirai Shikamaru added in as he looked towards the Hokage tower and the mountains behind it. In a few years Naruto's face will be there too.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Mirai Kiba was already on top of Akamaru. "Let's get moving." He barked at his friends before taking off on Akamaru and heading towards the tower. He wanted to get back to their time before his wife and son came into contact with any harm. It was his duty as a husband, father, and alpha to protect those he cares for and he was going to do that. _"Sakura…Koga…just hang on. I'll get back to the both of you soon." _She swore he would go back to his family no matter what it takes.

* * *

><p>Sakura wanted to scream so badly at this point, she could feels the distant echoes of her cries deep in her throat but she was controlling herself for her son's sake. The poor boy was already shaken up at seeing his father and friends vanish and she didn't want to add anything else to this giant mess. <em>"How could Kiba and the others just disappear?" <em>it didn't make sense to her. She believed what her son told her but whatever Koga saw wasn't normal.

"Sakura," her attention was turned to Sasuke, his sharingan activated and searching for any signs of the enemy. "Do you have any idea what exactly we're facing?"

She shook her head no and stared straight ahead, towards the Hokage tower. "No, I don't." her son had told her that that beast was an Inuzuka but she had been through every scroll in the Inuzuka Clan and not once did she ever come across the name Ashitare. She needed to know more about this man, if they could even call it that. "Koga, sweetie, did your father say anything more about Ashitare? Anything at all will help us in getting everyone back."

Koga nodded his head, his eyes still showing some signs of fear but he was trying to be brave. "Papa said that only members of our clan know about him and he was a statue hidden up in the mountains." He told his mother all he knew, hoping that it would be enough to get his father back. He missed his father and wanted him here to fight off that bad man that was threatening them.

"A statue in the mountains?" Sakura thought over her son's words. "Well I think we found the statue Naruto has been looking for," she and Sasuke both jumped along the roof tops, getting closer and closer to their old teammate's office. "After we get Naruto we need to head over to the Inuzuka Compound."

"You sure about that?" Sasuke asked, his sharingan coming off one they landed on the Hokage tower. "There's a high possibility that Ashitare will be there waiting for us."

Sakura nodded, saying she already knew that. "I already thought of that but we need to learn more about him if we even want a chance of defeating him. I need to talk to Tsume." She bit her lip to stop the scowl that wanted to appear on her face. She was a little insulted that she didn't know a single thing about Ashitare even though she's been a member of the clan for years, but she would yell at Kiba and the rest of their clan later. She needed to ask her mother-in-law about the information they needed.

"Alright," Sasuke moved along the roof, making sure it was safe. "If you say so." When it was approved both jumped down into the open window of the Hokage office and landed in front of their old friend's desk.

"Sakura? Sasuke?" Naruto was at his desk, buried under a giant pile of paperwork. If you could believe it he was even worst about skipping out on work than Tsuande was. "What are you guys doing here?" he got up from his seat and walked around to stand by them, he's been having a bad feeling all day and having his two best friends jump into his office like their lives depended on it only made it worst. "What's going on?"

"We'll explain on the way," Sasuke did a complete check of the room and found it safe. "Right now we need to get moving."

"Where are we going?" Naruto knew now he had a right to be worried. Something was defiantly wrong.

"We need to go to the Inuzuka Compound. Now!" Sakura wanted to get over there already. If there was one trait she inherited from Kiba the most it was protective urge of one's family and right now her family was missing and in possible danger and it had her going crazy.

Naruto was still for a moment, seemingly taking everything in. "Yes! Alright! No more work!" he cheered, jumping up and down in joy at not having to do anymore boring work.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Koga all stared at him as if he was crazy.

"He never changes, does he?" Sakura sighed, wondering how Naruto could grow in other ways but still be a total idiot.

"Nope." Sasuke hated to admit it but he was used to all of this by now.

"Stupid Hokage." Koga muttered from his mother's arms. His father had told him about their Hokage and all the stupid things he used to do growing up and how he used to have a crush on his mother. His father basically told him that both his mother's teammates were bad and he should never miss a chance to insult them when he sees them.

"Hey can we stop for some ramen on the way?" Naruto asked with sparkles in his eyes. "No!" All three yelled and hit him. Sasuke kicked him in the face, Sakura punched his cheek, Koga pulled his ear with his claws, and Kiiromaru bite his arm.

"Come on," Sasuke through one of Naruto's arms around his shoulders and dragged him along. "Let's get moving." He said to Sakura who nodded and both jumped out of the Hokage building and made their way to the Inuzuka Compound.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura held tightly to her son as Sasuke and Naruto scanned the area of the Inuzuka Compound. She needed to talk to Tsume about what happened with Koga and Kiba but first she needed to make sure everything was safe. No way was she walking into a trap with her son and his companion. Both boys were too important to her to risk their lives like that. They couldn't defend themselves like she and the others could, and while she was worried about Kiba she knew he could handle himself if things were bad. "Well?" she questioned, green eyes trying to scan the area herself but she didn't see anything unusual. It looked exactly as it did this morning when she left to see Naruto in his office.

"I'm not picking up any chakra belonging to the enemy, only those that I always sense when I come here." Sasuke said and Sakura had to stop herself. It wasn't often the Uchiha visited her, ninety-five percent of it was because of her husband's jealously that he was just there to steal her away and the other five percent was because of training and missions.

"So no Ashitare in sight?" she asked, wanting to be absolutely sure that her son was safe, at least for the time being.

Sasuke shook his head, clearing the sharingan from his eyes. "So far, not sign of him."

"Same here," Naruto was focusing all his chakra into the air. "I'm not picking up on anything weird. In fact I don't sense any signs of the enemies chakra in the entire village." he crossed his arms, a frown on his whiskered face. If there was an enemy out there it bothered him that he couldn't find him.

"Well if he's anything like Koga said than he probably made himself disappear like Kiba and the others." That was another reason why needed to see Tsume. Not only to understand more about this evil creature but to learn why she was never told about him when she has been part of the Inuzuka clan for five years now.

"Seems that way." Sasuke was the first to enter the house, Sakura in the middle and Naruto behind them.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Just as they entered the home they were greeted by Tsume and her companion. "What are you doing back so early and with these guys?" while her mother-in-law held no ill feelings towards her old teammates, she knew exactly how her son felt and she wanted to see the fireworks that would happen when Kiba learned they followed her home.

"We need to talk." even after she entered the house she did not put her son done, nor did Koga let go of his mother. Both knew that the danger was still out there and a part of their family was already missing, neither of them wanted to lose another. "What can you tell me about an Inuzuka named Ashitare?" her green eyes held the dark strong black slits that widen in shock.

"How do you...?" she was honestly surprised, something the woman never is.

"Because that beast just attacked my family and I want to know why the hell I was never told about this?" she was the Alpha now, maybe only by marriage to Kiba but it was her job to control the clan and how could see call herself a real leader if she was being withheld information.

Tsume looked down at Kuromaru and both seemed to sigh. "I see that monster has returned," she motioned for them to join her in the living room, Kuromaru leaving them for only a moment to return with an old leather bound book in his mouth. She sat in a chair directly in front of them, flipping through the old book. "In this is the tale of Ashitare. Our clans leader during the First Great Shinobi War," she handed Sakura the book, Koga and Kiiromaru sitting in her lap and Sasuke and Naruto looking over her shoulders. "After the fighting was over Ashitare wanted our clan to take over at the leaders of the village. Our clan opposed the idea, believing peace and compromise was the answer but in secret Ashitare trained with his companion, using forbidden jutsus to make his body stronger."

"Urgh! Not again," Naruto slapped his forehead. "I thought we were done with all the crazy forbidden jutsu crap." They had enough to last them a life time when it came to fighting Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Madara.

"Sadly no. Ashitare was determined to make our clan the rulers of the Leaf but when a jutsu that was supposed to be used to combine his and his companions strength into one attack failed, he became the monster that we was on the inside that he was on the outside," Tsume folded her hands together, resting her chin on top of them. "Both his body and the body of his companion combined together and created the very same monster you saw today," Sakura couldn't help but gulp at this information and by the way Koga hugged her stomach said he was just as freaked out. "After our clans' elders found out what he had done they sealed his body away in stone, hiding him in the mountains in the hopes that he would be erased from history."

"But someone found out about him and released him." Sakura could think of a number of people that hated them enough to release such a vicious monster loose but most were either dead or in prison.

"It would seem that way," Tsume grabbed the book back. "I'm not sure how it happened but I'll alert the elders of what's happened and find a way to seal him off again."

"What about his powers?" Naruto asked. "I mean if he was using forbidden jutsus then he must have some weird powers like Orochimaru had." he made a good point. Forbidden jutsus were complicated and very dangerous, it was better for them to know everything about their enemy and its power before they went off to fight.

"I'm not really sure," Tsume looked down at the book once more. "It was never said what his powers were, our clan sealed him away before he could use so no one knew what exactly he had mastered," her answer made then sigh. Now things were much harder now. They had no way of knowing what power their enemy had and how to fight against it. "Although..." they held their breathes. "My great grandfather was only a pup himself when Ashitare was sealed but he said that his father had mentioned something about messing with a justu that allowed him to use space-time continuum."

Sakura and Sasuke gasped, their minds going through a million thoughts at this new information. Things had gotten much worse for them. "Huh? What's that?" Only Naruto didn't understand and they weren't surprised.

"It means he can control things like time travel. He can go into the past or the future and do whatever he wants to the timeline," Sakura ran her hand through Koga's short messy brown hair. "I bet that's what happened to Kiba and the others."

"Mom," Koga looked up at his mother, eyes full of curiosity and hope. "Does this mean you know how to get dad back?" he asked eagerly. He wanted his father back just as much as Sakura did.

"Not yet, but soon." she kissed his forehead, reassuring him that she would get everything back to normal.

"Don't worry, we'll get your dad and everyone else back in no time." Naruto joined in ruffling Koga's hair and the little Inuzuka heir laughed.

"Yeah, whatever." even if Naruto wasn't his favorite, Koga still trusted him to help rescue his father and friends. After all he was the Hokage so that meant he had to be strong.

Sakura smiled down at her son and kissed his forehead again. "Koga, wait here for a moment." she set him and Kiiromaru down on the couch and made her way out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Koga asked, and Naruto and Sasuke wondered the same. They expected her to stay by her son's side until they found Kiba, so her leaving was a little strange.

"I just need to get something." She left with a wink to the three boys and headed somewhere in the Inuzuka Compound.

"So..." she was only gone for a moment and it was already awkward.

"Oh boy," Tsume sighed and so did Kuromaru. "Here," she tossed the book over to Sasuke. "Normally I would never give away Inuzuka history to outsiders but you may need this to reverse whatever jutsu he did. The book doesn't go into exact details but it has a few notes about what he was doing."

"Thanks, this will help us a lot." Sasuke replied, already flipping through the pages of the book.

"Hey, I'm still confused about something," Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch. "If this guy is such a danger then why wasn't there any information about him in the Hokage files?" even if it is clan business the Hokage is supposed to know everything that goes on in the clan that could affect the village.

"That's what I was wondering," Sakura returned, her hands tying her red Leaf Village headband around her head just like she use to wear.

"Been a while since you wore that." Sasuke commented, looking up only briefly.

"Yeah, it's been too long!" Naruto grinned. He knew why Sakura had stopped taking missions but he had missed seeing her in action.

"Whoa..." Koga stared in awe at his mother. He has seen her leaf headband before but never has he seen her wear it, only in picture. "You look cool mom!" he grinned himself and Kiiromaru sent his barks of approval over.

Sakura smiled at her son. "Thank you." she was truly blessed to have such a wonderful child.

"I see you're ready for anything." Tsume said, walking over to her daughter-in-law and stared at the leaf symbol that rested on her pink head. "Go show that beast what you're made of."

"I will, but first I want to know why I was never informed about him. I have been a member of this clan the moment Kiba marked me and no once was I ever notified about Ashitare." Sakura wanted to know why she was never told about this man when she was an official Inuzuka.

Tsume shrugged. "It was decided a long time ago by the elders that sealed Ashitare away. Only those born into this clan may know of his existences. Even the Hokage may not know unless he is Inuzuka born."

"So only those born into the clan can know about him." Sasuke closed the book, he had seen enough.

"Exactly." Tsume nodded her head.

"So how come I didn't know about him either?" Koga asked and Kiiromaru barked, also wondering why he was not told either.

"You're not old enough yet, pup." Tsume flicked her grandson's forehead. "Kiba was going to tell you when you were ten. The same age he was when I told him." she put her hands on her hips. She had wanted Koga to be a little older when he found out about Ashitare, mostly because young Inuzukas were often too quick to attack. She was worried if Koga saw him he would try and fight the man.

"That still doesn't explain why Ashitare wanted Koga." Sakura was determined to find out why that beast wanted her son so badly and when she did she would do everything in her power to keep him away.

"That I don't know. I would assume it would be something to do with gaining power but I don't understand how this little brat would help." She gestured over to her grandson who pouted at being called a brat.

"I might," Sasuke flipped open to one page of the book and read the contents of it. "Ashitare was sealed in stone, making his body become part of it very stone that kept him prisoner. Even though he is free now his body is still part stone, if he ever wants to return his body to normal he must have the body of a fresh young Inuzuka with great charka and skills."

"A fresh Inuzuka." Sakura did not like how that sounded. "So he'll need to make Koga apart of his body to return to normal?"

"Basically." Sasuke shut the book and handed it back to Tsume. "I think I know of a way to return him back to stone but I don't know yet how to get the others back."

"How come?" Naruto asked.

"Because I don't have the Inu-Ruby." Sasuke replied.

"The what?" Sakura never heard of that before and by the look Tsume wore said neither had she.

"According to the book the only way Ashitare could use the time justu was to remove one of his claws, making it become the Inu-Ruby and the only way to return to the original timeline." Sasuke explained to them. He had a headache already and so far they hadn't done anything yet. "I searched all over the field where Ashitare first appeared and sent the others away but I didn't see any ruby."

"So what does that mean?" Naruto wasn't liking where this was going. "Does Ashitare have the ruby then?"

"Or it's with Kiba and the others." Sakura hoped it was with them.

"If so then they need to smash it in the exact spot where they landed." Sasuke ran one hand through his hair.

"So that means we need to find Ashitare." Naruto was already up and ready to fight.

"Looks that way." Sasuke was right behind him.

"Right." Sakura was going to find that man if it was the last thing she did.

"Wait," Koga and Kiiromaru both grabbed Sakura's legs. "We're going with you."

"Koga..." Sakura knelt down to her son's level. "It's too dangerous. It's better if you stay with your grandmother." she put her hands on his shoulders, trying to convince him it was better to stay home.

"No, I don't care," he shook his head and Kiiromaru was barking right with him. "I wanna find dad too and I don't want to lose you either mom." he was trying to stay strong but his eyes were starting to shine with unshed tears. He was scared of losing both his parents and being left all alone.

Sakura felt her heartbreaking at her son's expression and pulled both him and his companion into her arms. "You'll never lose me. Both your father and I will always be with you."

"Such a lovely moment," they froze when they heard his voice, a chill running down their spines and Sakura held both boys even closer. No way was she going to let him have her son. "Too bad it has to end." Ashitare crashed through the roof of the compound, his claws slicing at Sakura, Koga, and Kiiromaru. Just like Kiba before they cried out and disappeared.

"No!" Naruto and Sasuke ran at them but Ashitare was faster and sliced the both, making them disappear as well.

"It's time I fulfill my destiny!" He slashed his own body, making himself disappear as well and followed after his prize.

* * *

><p>"So...you're telling me you're all from the future?" Tsunade felt her face twitch as she saw Mirai Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, and Akamaru all in front of her desk. "Just what the hell is this?" she demanded, nearly breaking her desk in two.<p>

"It's a long story," Mirai Kiba rubbed the back of his head. "You see we were transported to the past by an enemy called Ashitare, a member of the Inuzuka clan that was sealed away after the first war and now he's back for revenge." he summed it all up but made sure to leave out the part about his son. Even is this woman was Sakura's master and supported their relationship, he didn't want to risk losing his future. The less everyone knew the better.

"And why exactly is this the first time I'm hearing about this man?" Tsunade's hands were balled into fists, both hands were turning white and her veins were sticking out.

"Because only those born into our clan can know. If you're not Inuzuka blood you're not allowed too." Mirai Kiba explained.

"Are you kidding me?" Tsunade punched him right in the face, making him fly out of her office and crashing into the hallway. "I'm the Hokage! I should know if there is a dangerous monster living in the forest of my own village!" she growled, ready to pound more into the future Inuzuka.

"Lady Tsuande!" Shizune shrieked. "Don't kill the poor boy." she ran over to heal Mirai Kiba, she was sure he must have broken something.

"Ow!" Surprisingly he got right back on his feet, only rubbing his cheek that was swollen and slightly red. "You didn't have to hit me so hard." He frowned, one fang sticking out.

"You're...you're not hurt?" Both Shizune and Tsuande gasped. Everyone who took a punch from Tsunade, one the three great Sanin, was always left with something broken.

"Oh yeah," Mirai Kiba just shrugged it off. "I'm used to it." he grinned and his friends all groaned.

_"Who would have thought taking a beating from Sakura would make him resistant to Tsunade's punches." _MiraiShikamaru sighed, muttering a soft "troublesome" under his breath.

_"Well I suppose it'll help in battle." _Mirai Hinata thought, trying to see the bright side in it all.

_"Could you consider that an advantage or disadvantage?" _Mirai Shino wondered, fixing his glasses. He was used to seeing Kiba get punched. After all he married a woman who's temper rivaled that of Tsunade.

"Used to it?" Shizune was confused and Tsuande just raised one eyebrow but decided they had other things to worry about. "Anyways," she cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention back on her. "Until we have a better understanding of the situation I want you all to remain out of site from the other villagers. Stay close to your past selves incase this Ashitare tries to target them, and bring everyone who knows your here out into one of the fields. I don't care where but just stay out of sight." it was an order from the Hokage and the obeyed.

"Yes ma'am." The four left her office, making sure no one saw them and had everyone move on to one of the training fields. They needed to stay in the covers of the trees in case anyone showed up and they needed to hide themselves.

"So what should we do now?" Naruto asked, both arms crossed behind his head as they all stood in the field.

"I guess we should try and figure out how to get them home." Sakura replied.

"But we can't do that until we know what jutsu the enemy used." Sasuke reminded them.

"Until then it looks like we're stuck here." Mirai Shikamaru sighed, looking up at the clouds and trying to come up with a solution to help them get home.

"It's there something we can do?" Ino asked, looking at her future teammate.

Mirai Shikamaru shook his head. "It sucks but it's up to Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto from our time to try and figure a way to help us," he shoved his hands inside his pockets and sighed. "And unless they suddenly fall out of the sky I doubt we'll be leaving anytime soon.

"Ahhh!" Cries from above alerted them something was coming and soon enough a giant portal opened up in the sky, making the future Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Koga, and Kiiromaru all fall out and land on Shikamaru.

"Whoa, looks like you spoke to soon there man." Kiba and Naruto laughed as Mirai Shikamaru was under his three friends that just fell on him.

"Ow...!" Mirai Shikamaru as he felt the weight of his three friends all crash down on him.

"I'm really sorry about that Shikamaru." Mirai Sakura quickly apologized and got off him, her son and companion still in her arms.

"Koga! Sakura!" Mirai Kiba and Akamaru ran over to their family, relief flooded over them at seeing them alive and well.

"Dad!" Koga jumped into his father's arms and Kiiromaru danced around Akamaru, barking happily.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Kiba smiled into his son's hair, holding out his hand out for Sakura to take and help her up. "Both of you." he was so glad to see his wife and son.

"What was that?" Shino raised one eyebrow behind his shades.

"Did he just say...?" Chouji nearly dropped his bag of chips.

"Dad!" Kiba gasped, mouth and eyes gasping as they all looked at Koga. Akamaru doing the same to the tail wagging Kiiromaru.

"Whoa! So cool!" Naruto was bouncing all around his future self in pure joy. "I did it! I'm Hokage! I became the Hokage!" he shouted up into the sky, his excitement and happiness was literally leaking out of him and he was ready to release a giant burst of his rasengan in joy.

"Was I really like that?" Mirai Naruto almost couldn't believe he was that hyper. He knew Hokage was his dream, it had been for as long as he could remember, but he didn't recall himself being so...annoying.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino nearly fell over when they saw Mirai Sasuke, their eyes became giant pink hearts and drool started pooling out of their mouths. They liked very much the future Sasuke.

"Wonderful." Mirai Kiba let out a low growl and looked over at his wife who was giving him a weak smile.

_"I'm never going to hear the end of this." _Mirai Sakura could already hear the long list of complaints that would come once they returned home. Kiba hated her feelings for Sasuke and seeing them up close and personal all over again was not doing him, or her, any good. "I can't help it. I don't know any better and I haven't yet realized what a great guy you are." she tried to give him an encouraging compliment but by the annoyed huff said it hadn't helped.

"This is got a lot more complicated." Mirai Shino was afraid this would happen.

"Great, just great." Mirai Shikamaru groaned as Mirai Naruto and Hinata helped him up. "We were trying to avoid this but it looks like the cat is out of the bag." he rubbed his neck, he was still sore from being landed on.

"So now what do we do?" Mirai Hinata asked, worried about how this situation would turn out.

"Nothing we can do," Mirai Sasuke told them. "What's done is done. Now is not to focus on that."

"Sasuke's right," Mirai Sakura added. "We need to concentrate on getting back home.

"You know how?" Mirai Shino questioned.

"Yep," Mirai Naruto grinned. "We made sure to find out all we needed to about this Ashitare and now we know how to beat this guy!"

"Ok, so what do we do?" Mirai Kiba asked, shifting his son in his arms to hold him better.

"First we need to find something," Mirai Sakura looked at her husband. "Did you happen to see a red ruby at all when you were transported here?" she asked him. They needed to get that ruby before Ashitare did and get back to their own time.

Mirai Kiba reached into his front left pocket. "You mean this?" he showed her the stone they had found earlier.

"Yes, that's it!" Mirai Sakura was so glad he had it and gave a sigh of relief. "Now we just need to break this in the spot where you guys landed and we can go home."

"That's back in town and Tsunade wants us to remain hidden." Mirai Hinata told them of the Hokage's orders.

"Who cares," Mirai Naruto gave a sly grin. "I don't have to listen to grandma Tsuande anymore since I'm the Hokage of the village. Besides if anything I can just use the Nine-Tailed...!" Mirai Sasuke and Sakura shut him up before he could continue.

"You idiot are you trying to reveal everything about the future!" Mirai Sakura growled at the blonde. Her hand over his mouth to keep any secrets from leaking out. In this time period no one knows that he has the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon inside him.

"You never know when to keep your big mouth shut." Mirai Sasuke growled himself. His own hand over the blonde's big mouth and he was thinking of using his Sharingan to force him not to reveal anymore secrets.

"Hey guys?" Mirai Shino called their attention. "I don't think they're listening." he gestured over to their past selves and every pair of eyes were looking at Mirai Kiba and Koga.

"What?" Mirai Kiba didn't understand why they all looked at him like he had two heads.

"You're...I'm...a dad?" Kiba felt ready to fall over.

"Oh yeah, I am." Mirai Kiba just grinned and ruffled his son's hair.

"But you're so young." Hinata looked up at the man. "How old are you anyways?"

"Twenty-three." he gave them his age.

"So you would of have him when you were eighteen." Shikamaru did the math easily in his head.

"Yep." Mirai Kiba confirmed it. "So what?" he didn't see a problem then and he still doesn't.

"Don't you think having a child at that age is too early?" Chouji asked him.

"No, it's the normal age for an Inuzuka male to mate and marry." Mirai Kiba grinned and Mirai Sakura rolled her eyes. That was the answer he gave her when she told him she was pregnant. _"I still say he got me pregnant on purpose." _he had yet to confess but she knew he would tell her one day.

"So who's my mate?" Kiba asked his future self and the seven future Shinobi froze over. It's not like they could tell him, that would mess up the timeline, but they knew if they gave him no answer than he would try his hardest to find out and just cause them even more problems. "I must have marked her the mother explained I had too. So is she an Inuzuka or someone outside the clan." Mirai Kiba did miss the way past Kiba's eyes sent a quick glance to the past Sakura, and neither did his future friends. In this time no one knew of Kiba's crush on Sakura but it's common knowledge in their future.

"Well she's not an Inuzuka but I can't say much more," Mirai Kiba did not miss his past selves eyes shine with hope but he still frowned. "Look I want to tell you but that might risk the future and trust me, you do want this future to come true." he told himself, mind flashing back to all the moments he spent with Sakura as his girlfriend, wife, and mother of his child.

Kiba sighed but didn't argue. "Fine."

Mirai Sasuke decided it was time they shifted their focus onto other matters. "Now that that is all settled, I say we come up with a way to finish off Ashitare before he does anymore damage to our future." it was bad enough they were in the past and revealing future information, they didn't need anything else getting out.

"You're so right, Sasuke." Sakura and Ino swooned over him, wherever he went they followed, whatever he said they hung onto every word, and were so involved in his looks that they didn't even think to fight over him.

Mirai Sakura blushed at how stupid her past self was acting. _"Was I really that bad?" _ It was no wonder Kiba got so upset every time he thought about her old crush on the Uchiha. She was so ridiculous that it even annoyed herself. "Um...? Don't you think we should focus on fighting the enemy?" she reminded her past but it was no use. Sakura and Ino were under the Uchiha and nothing would break it.

"Hey guys?" Mirai Naruto called their attention, one hand holding back his past self from jumping on his back to get a closer look at his Hokage robe. "Where is Ashitare? I thought he was right behind us?"

They all jumped to attention at this, every pair of eyes scanning the area for the signs of Ashitare. Mirai Team Seven was attacked by Ashitare at the compound and he had to see Koga get taken with his mother, so why was he not with them in the field? Could he still be in the future waiting for them? Or was he lurking in the shadows, watching them, and waiting to strike.

"We need to be careful," Mirai Sasuke had his sharingan activated and was already searching for the enemy's chakra signs. "This guy is dangerous. His speed and strength are impressive so be on your guard."

Mirai Kiba scoffed. "You don't have to tell me twice." taking careful steps he handed his son back to Sakura, making sure Koga was safely in his mother's arms. He was going to protect him this time, both his wife and son and nothing would stop him. "You keep an eye on him and I'll beat this creep into a pile of dust." he grinned at his family, chakra already flowing into his nose and sniffing the air for the monster's scent.

"I will." Mirai Sakura held tightly to her son and Koga held tight to his mother. They had to be careful now, not knowing where their enemy was is dangerous and one wrong move could mean the end for them.

"Hey, how come the little guy seems so close to Sakura?" Kiba asked his future self before sniffing the air around them. "And how come he smells so much like her? No way is that just from him holding onto her." he was starting to put two and two together.

"Uh...?" neither knew what they were supposed to say.

"Boy! I found you!" Whether they could call this luck or not, Ashitare jumped down in front of the giant group. Unknowingly saving them from revealing the truth about their future. "I shall absorb you and make your power mine and then I will take this village as my own!" he howled.

"Sakura, you and Koga move back." Mirai Sasuke commanded her, his eyes already working on using a genjutsu.

"That goes for you all as well." Mirai Shikamaru told the rookie nine group and they didn't argue. With Mirai Sakura leading them and Mirai Hinata going with them to help guard they moved out of the way of the upcoming fight. "Man, this is really troublesome."

"You got that right." Mirai Shino agreed, already a wave of bugs being released from his body. "But I suppose we should finish this before it gets out of hand." he added.

"Then I'll start us off." Mirai Naruto already had a shadow-clone out and made his rasengan, his attack aimed for dead center of Ashitare.

"That won't work," Ashitare was fast, too fast for Naruto to even make contact and his attack only did damage to the ground. "You'll have to be faster than that." he jumped over to the others. Mirai Shikamaru trying to use his shadow to pin him down but he jumped on the shadow-user, making his body collide with the dirt and stopping the jutsu. Mirai Shino tried sucking up his chakra but Ashitare opened up another portal and sent the insects to another time, thus leaving the bud-nin opening for an attack. After sending him flying back into a tree, Mirai Sasuke tried his sharingan but Ashitare used a dirty trick and threw dirt into his sensitive eyes. The Uchiha cried out, desperately trying to rub the dirt out so he could fight but the beast was much too fast for him and with one kick had him head face first into Mirai Naruto and knock them both away from the battle.

"Wolf Fang Over Fang!" Mirai Kiba and Akamaru refused to be taken down so easily and put everything they hand into their attack, speed at full power and made direct contact with Ashitare. "I won't let you hurt my son!" A two-headed wolf like Akamaru growled, drool made of acid leaking out of his mouth and melting the earth beneath.

"You...!" Ashitare growled, his left arm was cracked and starting to fall off. His body was shattering with every attack that he was hit with and if they hit him enough he would break. "You'll pay for that!" his eyes glowed a bright red from his rage. "I may not be able to match your speed but I have other ways of getting around." he slashed the ground with one swipe and disappeared from their sight.

"Where'd he go?" Mirai Shikamaru searched for him but so far there were no signs of him anywhere.

Mirai Sakura didn't like any of this and held tighter to her son. He would not take Koga from her, even if it means he has to kill her she would still protect her child. She was not going to have him taken away from her so with skills only she could do she poured her chakra throughout her body, making it become super sensitive and aware to everything around her.

She found Ashitare but she also discovered something else. "Kiba!" she called to her husband, needing to tell him about this new information she just learned.

"Woman!" Too late. Ashitare appeared in front of her and Mirai Hinata, his feet knocking the Hyuga woman away and claws ready to slash at her and send her away to a different time and leave her son alone and unprotected.

"No!" in the last moment she summoned enough chakra to put up a barrier around her to stop her from disappearing but the claws still sliced through her skin, making her cry out in pain and have blood ooze out of her body.

"Sakura!" Mirai Kiba jumped to help his wife, effectively knocking Ashitare away with one attack. "Are you alright?" he and Akamaru returned to their normal form as he helped her stand back up.

"I'm fine," Mirai Sakura groaned, the pain in her arm had hurt but if she was right it would soon disappear.

"You need help," Mirai Kiba was frantic, the smell of his wife's blood was making him become panicked and tense. "We gotta get you to a doctor and -" he was silenced but her putting one finger to his mouth.

"Just watch." she whispered and had them all turn their attention to her bleeding arm. In a flash the wound glowed green and before they could blink was healed.

"But how...?" Mirai Kiba couldn't believe what he just saw.

"When a medical ninja becomes pregnant the baby inside them controls the chakra of its pregnant. Should the parent become injured the baby will use their parent's chakra to heal them." she explained what she had been told when she first became pregnant with Koga.

"So that means... you're pregnant?" Mirai Kiba wasn't sure if he should be happy or concerned about learning his wife was having another child. "Man, you had to pick the worst time to tell me." he figured he stay in the middle. It was a great thing to know they were having another child but to find out during a fight was not the greatest thing.

"Wait a minute?" Sakura herself was not putting two and two together. "Are you two, together?" she looked at her future self and Kiba's. Now things were starting to make sense.

"Seriously? I end up with Sakura!" Kiba was ready to jump up and scream in joy. He was going to end up marrying and fathering children with his long time crush. _"This is so great!" _he sent a giant grin over to his future wife and saw her look was a cross between confusion, a little spec disappointment, and what looked like a shine of happiness. _"Ok, so I'm not her dream guy like Sasuke apparently but she marries me so it only proves that she'll see me as the great guy that I am." _he felt his body begin to shake in giddiness.

"Wow, we suck at keeping this future thing a secret." Mirai Kiba commented and Mirai Sakura agreed with him. All in a matter of minutes they revealed everything about themselves and their futures without even meaning too.

"Woman," Ashitare grabbed their attention back. "You are quite an exceptional person. Not ever have I seen someone like yourself perform the abilities that you seem to have," he grinned ear to ear, his razor teeth shining in the sunlight. "If I absorb your body not only will I be getting your powers but the young mutt inside you." he had a new goal, Sakura and her unborn child.

Mirai Kiba growled, jumping in front of his wife to protect her and his new child. "Over my dead body."

"As you wish!" Ashitare jumped into action and so did Mirai Kiba. Both Inuzukas battled it out, their claws, teeth, and chakras clashing against their enemies. They were determined to win this fight and it didn't look like either would be giving up any time soon.

"Kiba needs help," only Mirai Sakura could track her husband's movements without the help of a Kekkei Genkai. She needed to help him end this battle before it ended badly for them, even now he was beginning to slow down but Ashitare was still going strong. His body was made of stone so he felt no aching muscles or broken bones or anything regular humans felt. "Hold him for a moment." she handed Mirai Hinata her son and Kiiromaru and ran off to help. She would only have chakra in her to do one attack without it doing harm to her or the baby but one attack was all she needed.

"Kiba!" she called to her husband, only a few feet away from him as he held off Ashitare as he tried to literally bite off his face. "I'm leaving you for Sasuke!" she declared and everyone let out their cries of disbelief.

"What?" Mirai Kiba felt his body lose all energy and fell to the ground. His head was spinning and his heart felt like it was being stabbed with a knife and slowing breaking into a million tiny painful pieces.

"Just kidding!" She had to act fast so with a burst of chakra into her hands and feet, Mirai Sakura jumped over the fallen heartbroken form of her husband and aimed a chakra enhanced fist directly into Ashitare's center. "Naruto, do it now!" she called to her former teammate to finish things off for them.

"You got it!" With another shadow clone out he made a second rasengan and with this officially destroyed the crumbling body of Ashitare, completely wiping him out of their lives for good.

"We won?" Mirai Kiba asked with a shaky breath as his wife helped him up. He was still recovering from the shock of the news Sakura delivered to him. Even if it was fake it still nearly killed him inside.

"Yes, we won." Mirai Sakura went up to kiss her husband. Everyone knew about them so there was no reason to hide it anymore.

"Hold it," strangely he stopped her. "What the hell was that back there with leaving me for Uchiha?" he all but growled. He was not amused with what she had done.

Mirai Sakura gave a weak laugh. "Well I couldn't find an opening and I didn't want to hit you with my attack so I did the only thing that I knew would make you go down."

"Do you realize you almost killed me?" Mirai Kiba frowned and crossed his arms in discomfort. He had told Sakura before that Inuzukas mate for life and if one mate leaves the other slowly dies on the inside before dying on the outside as well.

"I didn't mean it," she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his pouting face. "I love you and I'll never leave you." that brought a smile to his face, hands on her hips and pulled her into a deep kiss just for good measure and to reassure him that she wouldn't leave him.

"You guys do know we have an audience." Mirai Sasuke reminded them and the couple pulled apart. They looked on and saw all eyes were on them and some looked ready to fall out of their heads.

"Stupid Uchiha. Always ruining everything." Mirai Kiba gave a low whine, holding tight to his wife. "Just hurry up and make them forget everything. I know you can do that." he wanted to get this over with so he could bring his Sakura home and pamper her all over again, and finally get a nice deep smell of his future child. He couldn't do it with some many people around, especially since Sakura seemed only a week or some pregnant. He could only smell a slight change in her scent but it was enough to tell him that she was indeed pregnant and it was his.

"Whatever." Mirai Sasuke grumbled, doing a few hands signs and in a matter of minutes had everyone of the rookie nine fall to the ground, sound asleep and slowly had their memories wiped of everything that took place.

"Good, now let's home and get some ramen!" Mirai Naruto cheered, throwing one arm up in the air, and everyone hit him on the head.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed in content as she laid in her bed, her back resting against the headboard as Kiba laid his head on her stomach. "You know you won't be feeling any kicks for some time." she ran her hands through his brown locks.<p>

"I know, but I like listening to her." Kiba kissed her flat stomach that with time would become round and start showing more signs that she was with child, his child.

"Her?" Sakura raised a thin eyebrow.

"I can tell. We're going to have a daughter," he picked his head up enough to kiss her on her smiling pick lips. "And she's going to be just like her wonderful mother."

Sakura eagerly returned the kiss and leaned her forehead against his. "How can you be so sure?" she didn't doubt him. He said the same thing about Koga and he had been right then and she had a feeling he was right now.

"I just am." He replied, placing quick kisses over her beautiful face.

Sakura laughed at this and wrapped her arms around his warm body, she had missed him all day and now she just wanted to be held. "Why is it every kid we have seems to be unexpected?"

Kiba laid them down on their sides, he face buried into her hair and her face buried into the crook of his neck. "Cause they're like us," he grabbed her small hand, one finger writing his clans name in the center of her palm. "An unexpected couple, an unexpected love, and unexpected but welcome children."

"I love you." Sakura could only smile.

"I love you too." Kiba was right with her, smiling at the thought of his new daughter that was indeed unexpected like her older brother but was welcomed to join their loving family.

**END. **


End file.
